A Rainy Valentine
by KotaDemetrius
Summary: It's the week of Valentine's Day, and Miku Hatsune is having a difficult time admitting her feelings to a certain someone. And it seems she's not the only one struggling with feelings of love. Luka/Miku, Kaito/Len, Gakupo/Rin, Gumi/Lily
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfiction in quite a while so I'm trying my hand at it. Not only that but it's my first ever shot at yuri, so be easy on me. It's all soft yuri, but there is definitely some yaoi in here too. Can't do without some yaoi. So WARNING: girl/girl and guy/guy in this, but also maybe some hetero if I decide to add another pairing. Until noted otherwise, this is just some lovely Luka/Miku and Kaito/Len.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or any of the characters. And I do my best to display how I think the characters act/converse with one another (although I may bend them a bit to fit this piece).  
**

**So, I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Sitting quietly off to the side of the classroom, Miku Hatsune palmed the side of her face and let a somewhat exasperated sigh escape between her soft lips. Her light teal eyes focusing on a pair of birds that fluttered around in the light spring breeze, rejoicing with one another over the end of a long winter and the promise of a new beginning of spring. Personally, Miku had always loved this time of year. With spring brought the sweet smell of rain and beautiful flowers that filled the fresh dew-covered meadows. All the animals were just now waking up and returning from their shelter from the bitter cold. It was only a matter of time that summer would follow, and summer could only mean one thing... the end of the school year. Not once did her eyes leave the couple of birds as they chirped happily, parting for a moment only to return together once more and carry off into the bright blue sky filled with soft and puffy white clouds just past the school's tall building. Oh, how she wished she could do the same. Anything to get away from this boring lesson about the history of the "feudal" Japan era.

"Miss Hatsune," she was suddenly ripped from her wonderful daydream to be facing the many turned heads of her classmates with a very unhappy looking teacher at the front of the room. "I would very much appreciate it if you would keep your eyes on me as much as possible during this lesson. This material is very important and will be on your year-end finals."

Feeling her cheeks burn nice and warm, Miku pursed her lips while giving a nod just before casting her eyes downward to the half blank sheet of her notebook. "Yes, Kamui-sensei. Sorry..."

Miku only peeked through her teal bangs to watch him close his book with a soft thumping sound. Letting out his own form of sigh, her teacher then reached up to pull gently at the center of his dark purple tie which went well with his matching purple hair just a few shades lighter. Removing his glasses, he turned away from the class. She knew that look by now, it was one that usually followed after he was done reprimanding someone by the end of class. It wasn't that he was a bad teacher, it was simply that no one really took as much of a passionate interest as he did when it came to subjects such as samurai lore.

"That is all for today, class. You may talk quietly amongst each other."

Turning around in her seat, Miku's closest friend named Rin Kagamine faced her from where she sat to her right. Rin always seemed to have this odd glow about her, because no matter what was going on she had this endless smile on her face. Despite her kind and sunny demeanor however, she knew how twisted Rin could be at times. Particularly, with her younger twin brother, Len. She really seemed to get a kick out of making him her own personal slave, even for some more than questionable methods.

"Looks like you made Kamui-sensei cut the lesson short today again, Miku!" She congratulated, giggling before glancing over at the man who was now writing something on the chalkboard with an almost longing look in her eyes. "Although I really do enjoy hearing him talk so passionately about samurais... have you ever noticed how his eyes just burn brightly?"

"Leave it to you to have the creepy crush on the teacher, Rin." Miku noted with a displeasured look upon her face. Ever since they had been placed in his class at the beginning of the year, Rin had been head over heels for their Japanese History teacher. She always did seem to have a thing for older men though.

"It's more than a crush!" Rin defended quickly, looking quite seriously despite the fact that her cheeks had a nice pink flush of embarrassment in them. Then returning her gaze back onto Kamui-sensei, she gave a dreamy exhale of breath. "It's love... One day, I'm going to marry that man."

"Yeah, well. Good luck with that." The older of the two replied back indifferently, gathering her things into a stack ontop of her desk.

"So," Rin suddenly began on a rampage of words (none of which Miku was listening to), pushing her very inappropriate teacher-student desires aside for now. The large white bow perched at the top of her head bobbed with every motion or gesture that she gave along with her golden blonde locks that Miku had always envied. Rin was always one of those pretty blonde girls with round blue eyes and a personality that shined enough to blind someone. Just about anyone liked her, including the upperclassmen. Meanwhile, Miku tended to keep to her close group of friends. She was somewhat on the shy side and before Rin she hadn't really had any friends. It wasn't like she wasn't friendly though, actually she was very friendly. People just seemed to really love picking on her, one of their favorite things to do was tug on her long pigtails. Her hair was long enough to sit on, much to her dismay. It was an absolute nightmare to clean and brush every night. She was really considering in chopping it all off and donating it, something useful like that.

"Miku, are you listening?"

"Huh?" She replied, blinking a couple times to look over at Rin who was staring at her expectedly.

Rolling her eyes, Rin's face scrunched up into one of irritation as she crossed her arms. "You weren't listening to a word I was saying, were you?!"

"Aw, Rin. Come on. Don't pick on Miku so much." Came a third voice.

Both girls turned only to see a boy who was the spitting image of Rin, only slightly more masculine and with his hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail with wild and spiky bangs. This was Rin's little brother, Len. Miku really liked Len, he was the voice of reason for his big sister although she hardly listened. While Rin was bossy and dominant, Len was passive and submissive. He did just about anything she said without hesitation, but even he got agitated with his sister's ways. Despite her controlling ways though, Rin was really the glue that held everything together. She always seemed to have a way of thinking up something clever whenever one of them was in trouble, and she was always very reliable in a time of need. In the end, Miku supposed that was why they were best friends since childhood.

"Oh, shut up. You're only sticking up for her because you're in love with her, Len!" Rin retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

Flushing a bright red in the face, Len looked at Rin with a bewildered expression. "T-that was forever ago, Rin! Will you just drop it?" He stuttered.

Giggling at her brother's embarrassment, Rin then returned her attention back to Miku. "As I was saying, who are you going to ask to be your Valentine this year, Miku?"

"Oh... that." For Miku, Valentine's Day had never been a holiday worth much celebration. Every single year it was the same thing - the decisive and tedious process of picking out someone to ask, the panicking of what to get them as a present, the nerve-racking anxiety of asking them, then the painful rejection was a tiring ordeal filled with a lot of sweat and tears. For once she wished she didn't even have to bother with it, especially since at their school it was more traditional for the girls to ask the boys. Who even made up that dumb rule, anyway?! Miku wanted to know so she could punch the idiot right in the stomach.

"Hmm, so who?" Rin inquired once more, leaning toward her on the edge of her seat.

"I'm not going to ask anyone this year." Miku finally replied.

"Whaaat? What do you mean you're not going to ask anyone?"

"Well... I think it's a stupid tradition."

With a sigh, Rin shook her head in disappointment. "That's no fun..." Recovering, she then aimed a mischevious almost evil smile in Len's direction. "What about you, Len?"

"H-huh?"

"Who do you plan on asking to be your Valentine this year?"

"N-nobody..."

"You're lying! Lying! I can see it in your face! Who is it?"

"No one!"

"Don't lie to your big sister!"

"Ow, Rin! Cut it out! Stop stretching my face, that hurts!"

"Kagamine, do I have to separate you two again?"

"No, sorry Kamui-sensei..."

Once more returning her attention to the window she sat by, Miku vaguely heard the commotion surrounding her as the twins were reprimanded by their teacher for the third time that week. The truth was, Miku had been feeling down lately. She usually wasn't this pessimitic, but it was ironically in due to the circumstances of Valentine's Day being in a matter of days that she was feeling quite depressed lately. Because although she had told Rin that there wasn't anyone she had in mind of asking this year, it had been a lie. In reality, there was someone that Miku had interest in. The only thing was that it wasn't a boy. But how could she ever bring herself to tell her best friend something like that? Miku wasn't a lesbian, at least she didn't think so. She had crushes on boys before in the past, she liked the idea of maybe having a husband one day. But that didn't stop her from feeling what she was for a certain girl...

When the bell rang for class to end, Miku practically jumped out of her seat from surprise. "AH!" She cried out, falling over and crashing onto the floor. All the students around her aside from Rin and Len began laughing at her.

"Alright, class. That's enough. Go to your next class." Kamui-sensei scolded.

"Miku! Are you alright?" Rin questioned with a frown, getting out of her seat and holding her books to her small chest.

Rubbing her head, Miku groaned gently. Her legs sprawled up onto the seat of the desk while her back laid on the floor with her long pigtails looking like a discombobulated mess of teal hair. "Yeah... I'm alright."

"U-um, Miku..." Len stated, pointing over at the teal haired girl and looking like he was trying his very best to avert his eyes somewhere else while blushing.

With a glance downward, Miku's eyes widened as she realized the flap of her school uniform's skirt was flipped over giving the twins a front row seat of her sky blue and white horizontally striped panties. Gasping sharply, she quickly slapped it back down then hurried to smooth it out as if that would make any evidence that the situation had ever occurred suddenly vanish. But Rin's giggling made it very difficult to forget, however when it was cut short she couldn't help but peek her eyes open. Few things could make Rin stop laughing, and whatever had managed to do so obviously deserved her full and undivided attention. That was when she heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching. Looking beside her, the first thing Miku caught sight of was a pair of black boots with pink laces. Further traveling upwards were a pair of legs greeted with the same traditional skirt then blouse until around the well endowed bust greeted by long, beautiful locks of pink hair. A familiar and very unmistakable shade of pink that Miku knew all too well. When her eyes rested on the face of a young girl... or more-so woman, she felt her face burn wildly as she met a pair of pale blue eyes.

"My, that was quite a fall... Would you like a hand?" The girl questioned with a smile, offering one of her hands in assistance.

Swallowing hard, Miku wasn't sure how she had managed a nod before laying her hand into the the other female student's. To no surprise, the young woman's hand was soft and warm to the touch as she was helped up to her feet once again. For the moment, she was stunned and unable to speak as if someone had paralyzed her speaking abilities. But when her hand was then released, she felt a wave of disappointment crash over her.

"Megurine-senpai," Rin said in surprise before smiling. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," the pink haired girl returned warmly with her own soft smile. "I suppose it's a good thing I came in here, hm? It's too bad I hadn't come in sooner, I would have tried to catch you when you had fallen." She then glanced over at Miku.

"I... uh, yes." Miku replied dumbly, mentally kicking herself for her stupidity.

"Well, there's no need to be so shy just because I'm your upperclassman." She laughed then returned her attention to both of the girls. "I was supposed to make an announcement to the class, but I'm afraid Student Council made me a bit late..."

"Oh, that's right. You're the President of Student Council, aren't you?" Rin questioned.

"Yes, that's correct." She confirmed with a nod, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, seeing as though you are the only two girls left in the room I guess I'll just let you know. For the next couple days, the Student Council will be working to decorate the school in celebration of Valentine's Day. But due to some of our staff being sick and recovering from that nasty flu that had been going around, we need some help... So if any girls would like to help, or boys," she added, looking over at Len. "I'm not so sure many boys would be interested as girls, but you are welcome to come."

"Len would love to!" Rin stated happily, tugging her brother in by the arm who gave a noise of surprise. Again, there she went with making Len's decisions for him. The look on Len's face was one Miku had seen many times before, that same look of pure agony. But by now, he was quite used to it and no longer argued against her.

A soft chuckle escaped the girl before she then continued. "Well, alright then. Any help given will give you some extra credit points in all your classes. It could easily bump some of your grades a whole letter. It's a very rare opportunity, I suggest you at least consider it. But it's not mandatory." Giving one last look over at Miku which made her freeze up, she then smiled. "I hope to see you all there."

And with that, the pink haired girl turned and walked out of the classroom. Somewhere within her chest, Miku could feel her heart swelling and threatening to burst. The moment was short-lived when Rin took hold of her hand, though.

"Miku, are you going to come with Len and me to help? It's a really great honor to work with someone as great as Megurine-senpai. Don't you think?"

Feeling her cheeks grown warm, Miku nodded meekly. "Yeah..."

Interlocking her arms with both Miku and Len while also managing to hold onto her books, Rin smiled. "Well, good then. We'll all go after class this afternoon!"

"But, Rin. What about mom?" Len questioned as they walked out of the classroom, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure to let mother know at lunch time." She soothed, brushing any worries off.

"Well, okay then... I got to go to physical education. I'll see you guys later. Bye, Miku." Len stated, removing himself from his sister's hold and walking in the opposite direction.

"Bye, Len." Miku returned with a smile.

Once Len was long gone and the two of them were turning a corner in the hallway, Rin spoke with a rather soft tone as she looked around them curiously. Already, Miku could see Rin's eyes deciding how to decorate the halls in time for the lovey dovey holiday. Knowing her, there would be red and pink hearts everywhere. She was definietly the open romantic out of the two of them.

"I'm a little worried about Len."

"Huh? Why?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" The blonde girl questioned, looking over at her best friend with a tilt of her head.

"Huh-uh, what?" Miku said with a shake of her head, looking curious.

"He's in love." Rin replied, sounding quite sure of it.

"What?" Eyes widening, she blinked a couple times before looking around her as if to make sure no one was listening in on them. When she was sure they weren't, Miku lowered her head close to Rin since she was a little bit shorter. "With who?"

It was probably a good thing she had, because Rin looked a little bit hesitant before she lowered her voice as well. "A _boy_."

"_What_?! ... wait, Rin. Are you sure? Or is this like last time when you thought Len was sneaking out at night to meet a girl when really he was sleep walking into the backyard?" Miku pointed out with a flat expression.

"No, no! I'm absolutely sure of it this time... and besides, what else would you think if your brother was coming home half naked in the mornings?" Rin defended with a pout.

"Okay, well... how do you know?" She asked, overlooking Rin's awkward question.

"Because every time he comes around, Len gets all blushy and he can't speak. You know how he used to get around you? And you know how he never looked forward to physical education? Now, he loves it! Because that's the only class he has with him."

Before she could stop herself, Miku squealed with joy as she clapped her hands. "Well, who is it?! Is it anyone I know?"

Cupping her hand hand over the side of her mouth so no one could hear her mouth the name, Rin then whispered into her best friend's ear. "Kaito Shion."

Gasping, Miku's eyes widened. "Gumi's boyfriend?"

"Yep," Rin said, nodding with her eyes closed.

"But Gumi's his best friend..." With a frown, Miku then understood why Rin was concerned about her brother. If what she said was true, Len was not only in love with a boy but also his best friend's boyfriend. As if one of those problems weren't enough alone. Kaito was obviously not gay, and even if he did return Len's feelings... Well, that would probably result in his friendship with Gumi ending. If there was one thing a girl could hardly forgive her best friend for, it was for directly or even indirectly being the cause for her breakup with her boyfriend. Especially if that friend ended up getting together with said boyfriend. So no matter how you thought about it, Len was in an awful position. And Miku couldn't help but notice the similarity between Len's problem and her own to an extent.

"Anyway, I'm sure it'll be fine. It's not like Kaito is going to break up with Gumi for him anyway. I just hope Len gets over him fast before he gets hurt. I'm going to go to class now. See you at lunch, Miku!" Rin said, stopping beside her class and waving with a smile before heading on in.

"Yeah, see you." Miku said with a faint smile, waving.

Facing forward once more, Miku made her way down the hallway quietly. Her class was only a few feet away and she wished it wasn't. She needed more time to process all that was going on at the moment. Len was having secret romantic feelings for another guy who was completely off limits while Miku was struggling with her own secret feelings for another girl. And it was at that moment that she was finally able to think about what had happened in Kamui-sensei's room when the pink haired girl that Rin had referred to as "Megurine-senpai" had walked in (hopefully not seeing her underwear).

Her name was Luka Megurine, and she was senior. With her long pink hair, pale blue eyes, well endowed bust, small waist, and mile long legs - she was a dream. The ideal woman for any sane boy in school, and well over a typical school girl's feminine beauty. "Girl" wasn't a way that could describe Luka, she was much more a young woman than she was a girl. She was intelligent and clever - President of the School Council and Head of the Debate Team. Miku had heard that she was also once part of the Kendo Team and learned under Kamui-sensei as his shining pupil. Maybe that was why he was letting her visit his classes for announcements. Then again, all the teachers seemed to love her and every student in the entire school liked her. She was the girl that all the guys pined after but could never dream of getting because she was too mature for any of them. What was mostly important above all else was that Miku, somewhere along of the way, had fallen in love with her.

There was just one problem - she was a girl.

* * *

**And there you go! Feel free to review, favorite, etc. Reviews give me inspiration to write more though!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Here is the second chapter of this story. There's just a couple things I want to add before we get started. One being, I decided to go ahead and add in another pairing (the hetero one I mentioned being a possibility in the first chapter). So now we have an additional pairing of Gakupo/Rin. It's okay if you don't like the pairing. There is still going to be just as much of Luka/Miku and Kaito/Len as planned. Which is why I would like to add that in some chapters it may just be specifically revolving around one pairing, some chapters may be multiple pairings. In this one, there are two different pairings discussed.  
**

**That is all! I hope you guys like. And thank you for the kind reviews!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Normally, Len never had any problems with physical education. Sure, nobody _really_ liked the class unless you were actually part of a sport or just outright the competitive type. Like any boy though, he did enjoy an occasional outlet such as soccer. But he was nowhere near a jock, in fact Len was the type of guy that was an easy target. His stature was less than impressive, neither height nor weight being much on his side. Even his twin sister was taller than him by a couple of inches (something Rin would never let him live down). His fellow male classmates enjoyed picking on him quite frequently, but he really didn't mind it all that much. Because truth be told, he didn't care much of what others thought of him. The only opinions that mattered to him were his sister's and closest friends. And, perhaps just one other person who did not fall in either of those two categories...

Len remembered the exact day when his best friend, Gumi, had come to him in excitement. It had been earlier in the school year right around the beginning of fall that she had introduced him to the young man that would eventually become the only thing that clouded his mind. The happiness he could feel radiating from Gumi every time he was around her made Len genuinely happy in return. In their five years of friendship, he had come to understand her very well. Gumi was not your typical type of girl, in fact she was very special which is why he knew he liked her so much. She was the type of girl that Len could talk to about practically anything, knowing in full confidence she would never breathe a word of it to anyone. She enjoyed walking home with him and playing video games, she listened to all his problems and complaints, and had the purest heart. And as an added bonus - she was the complete opposite of his sister. While Rin was bossy, Gumi hated to think she was taking advantage of anyone. It may have been this reason that she attracted him so much. While he loved his sister dearly and more than anyone in the world, even he needed a break from time to time.

From the moment Len had laid eyes on Kaito when Gumi had introduced the two of them, something within him had changed dramatically. It took months for him to properly be able to decipher what it was he was feeling, and even longer for him to be able to come to terms with admitting the truth. Now, he was in the process of learning to deal with the harsh reality. He had a secret, one that he could not even tell Gumi about - he had fallen in love with her boyfriend.

When Gumi had introduced Kaito Shion to him, things in his life had taken a drastic turn for possibly the worst. He was their senior, a young man of decent height. Kaito had a head of vibrant blue hair with a pair of matching dark blue eyes. He was handsome, but had a relaxed and somewhat goofy demeanor about him. Outside of school, it didn't take long for Len to get to know him well during their outings with Gumi. He had a weird fashion sense that included scarves which he kept wrapped well around his neck, possibly something that went hand in hand with an obsession he had with ice cream. The first time Gumi had invited Len and Rin with them, their outing had been one to an ice cream shop. Len later learned that this was a common activity Kaito enjoyed even in his free time, according to Gumi. In general, Kaito was somewhat of an eccentric man.

Which left one question remaining in Len's mind: why? Why would he fall in love with another boy - and Kaito, of all boys? Not only was he Gumi's boyfriend and Len never wanted to hurt her, but he was strange. Perhaps he was strangely charming? The way he laughed when Len would make jokes to make Gumi laugh made his heart race. Just seeing him smile, make eye contact with him, or even Kaito saying his _name_ made butterflies flutter around in Len's stomach uncontrollably. Every thought of Kaito that popped into his head threatened to make his heart swell within his chest until the point of bursting. But he wasn't gay, at least he didn't think so. While he never officially had a girlfriend before, Len had always had an interest in girls. He had been in puppy love with Miku for years before finally accepting that she saw him like a little brother, which was just as well since he thought of her as a good friend. But no matter how many times he questioned it, the answer never came to Len. In the end, he was in love with Kaito and there was no real explanation for it.

Walking out of the male locker room after getting changed into his school gym uniform into the courtyard where all the physical education equipment was set up along the tracks, Len found a certain girl with pink ringlet-curled pig tails named Teto. Besides Gumi, she was his other closest friend. Due to being picked on by the other boys, Len typically spent his time with girls. Not that he minded, they usually were better company to him anyway. Stopping beside her while she was in the middle of her stretches for their warm-ups, he smiled briefly.

"Hey, Teto." He greeted, bending forward slowly in an attempt to join his fingers to the tips of his shoes.

"Hi, Len!" He heard her voice cheerfully return. "How are you today?"

"Um... I'm alright." Len couldn't bring himself to say anything beyond that. Ever since he had realized his feelings for Kaito, all he ever felt was guilt. Pretty soon he was sure it would start showing and Gumi would notice. He only hoped she didn't bug him about the reason behind his aggravation. Standing up straight once more, he crossed one arm over his chest while locking his other arm around it to stretch the muscles. "How about you?"

"Good... excited! I can't wait for Valentine's Day." Teto remarked, flapping her hands about which reminded him of a little bird trying to fly.

"Yeah, just about you and every other girl in the school." He noted unenthusiastically, switching arms.

"Oh, come on! You can't _not_ be excited for something like Valentine's Day. It's the holiday of romance~." She stated, tucking both her hands beneath her chin with a dreamy look upon her face.

"More like holiday of depression..." Len mumbled, then catching Teto's discouraged expression, continued in explanation. "Well, Rin is making me stay after school to help the Student Council decorate. I kind of wanted to go home and play the new video game I bought..." He stated with a sigh, frowning and mourning the loss of another evening. Finals were just around the corner and he'd have to study then get to bed by the time they were done decorating. "Besides, what would I gain in a holiday of romance? It's not like I have anyone to celebrate it with..."

"Well, maybe you would if you would actually ask a girl out." Teto stated with a little smirk, hands on her hips. "Plenty of girls think you're cute, Len. You just choose not to do anything about it. But okay, Mister Grumpy. If you're so worried about this afternoon then I'll stay too and help you. It sounds like fun, anyway!"

Blinking his eyes a couple times, Len blew his blonde bangs from his eyes and looked over to her. "It's extra credit that counts towards your grades too. If that weren't the case, I probably wouldn't be wasting my time with it. Decorating the school with pink hearts everywhere... _tch_. Yeah, right."

"Well, that's a load of poo." Crossing her arms over her chest, Teto closed her eyes with a knowing look. "You'd still do it because Rin told you to do it. Don't even pretend like you're some macho guy, Len."

Hesitating for a moment, he then sighed miserably. Len couldn't argue with that, and to do so would only make him look more pathetic. Feeling the corners of his mouth droop, he felt a sudden but brief wave of depression pass by him with a slump of his shoulders.

"Yeah... I just like to pretend that I have _some_ dignity left."

"Well, hey. I'll be there too! Then you won't be so lonely and have to endure Rin bossing you around alone." Lifting up a hand, Teto then gave a pat to his back with a saintly expression as she smiled.

"Are you guys talking about the decorating for Valentine's Day after school?"

Turning around, the both of them faced a pair of curious emerald green eyes that belonged to a girl with tea green hair cut in a semi-wild bob. Len tensed though when he saw the taller boy standing beside her though - Kaito.

"Gumi!" Teto sang, smiling then nodding as she leaned in towards him. "Len and I are going to help his sister."

A giggle escaped from Gumi as she smiled sympathetically over at him. "So Rin's bossing you around again, Len? I'm sorry." Tilting her head to the side, an idea seemed to pass through her eyes. "If you want, Kaito and I could stay after too. We were planning on going out, but... we could cancel just this once. You wouldn't mind, would you, Kaito?"

Looking up at her boyfriend, Kaito smiled warmly before shaking his head. That same smile that made Len's heart start to race and the butterflies come to life. Oh, how he hated yet loved those stupid butterflies. "No, not at all."

"No way," Len suddenly found himself blurting out. Spending an afternoon with Gumi and Kaito, decorating for Valentine's Day? The idea wasn't one he was so crazy about. All three of them looking over at him with confused yet surprised expressions. Feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment, he then quickly added. "You two shouldn't have to cancel your date just for my sake."

"It's just one little date, Len." Gumi said with a laugh. "If Kaito doesn't mind, I don't mind. It's not like we can't go out another time."

"B-but..." He began, but his mind was struggling to come up with words.

"But, nothing!" Gumi argued, pointing her finger over at him. "I'm going to help, and that's final. Besides, this way you won't be the only boy outside of Student Council helping out. And since Kaito is a senior, it might encourage other male students to pitch in."

"Ah... Well, I guess that settles it then." Kaito mused with a chuckle before glancing over at Len which made him tense even more.

From beside him, Teto gave a cheer of victory. "Hehe, yay! This'll be fun! Hey, Gumi. Let's discuss some decoration ideas together."

Entangling Gumi's arm with her own, Teto then lead her away from the both of them. Completely oblivious to just what she was doing to Len at that moment, leaving him alone with the guy he was trying desperately hard not to look at. Before he could say a word in protest however, they were off chatting excitedly. And soon, he could feel Kaito's eyes on him. Swallowing hard, Len avoided all form of eye contact when their teacher blew his whistle and demanded that girls and boys line up separately against the gates for shot put. Yet another activity that he would fail at, considering he had noodle arms. But his attempts to avoid conversation were all in vain.

"Women sure are frightening at times." He heard Kaito say from behind them as they lined up.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Len stated softly, instantly thinking of Rin.

"My childhood friend is the same way as your sister. She is vicious, especially when she drinks. Which is quite often, I think she may be an alcoholic... An intoxicated woman is even more terrifying than a sober one in my opinion. She has a tendency of throwing things during her tantrums."

For some reason, the image of an angry drunk woman shouting obscenities and hurling shoes among other miscellaneous, inanimate objects at Kaito made him smile. The thought was amusing, especially since Rin could get that way. She did not often curse, but when she was upset she did enjoy throwing things at him all while bawling her eyes out. Len honestly couldn't take it when his big sister cried, it made him feel bad even if he wasn't to blame. He had a rather large soft spot for Rin, but he assumed that came with the job description of being a brother.

"I'm glad to see that I can make you smile. I was beginning to think that you didn't like me."

Hearing this, Len was pulled out of his fond reminiscing of his sister. "Huh, what?" He questioned, glancing over at Kaito.

With a soft smile, Kaito nodded. "Well, you didn't seem too fond of the idea of Gumi and I joining the two of you. And whenever I'm around, your mood seems to significantly drop. You don't speak much, so I only figured that maybe..."

"No! No, not at all!" He found himself practically shouting, which cut Kaito off quite abruptly. When he saw the surprised expression of Kaito along with his widened dark blue eyes, Len felt his face warm up as he realized he had spun around and leaned forward into him a bit too much. Regathering his composure, Len cleared his throat and pulled back. Scratching the side of his face in a nervous habit, he averted his own eyes away. "I mean... I'm sorry I made you think that. I don't dislike you or anything."

"Ah... good." Len heard him say, his own eyes returned to watch Kaito's eyes warm along with his smile. It was that same warmth that filled Len from head to foot. "I'm glad."

Within his chest, his heart skipped a beat at those two simple words. The blonde boy felt like Kaito's oblivious and clueless ways would simply be the end of him. And even so, he couldn't help but return the blue haired male's warm smile with his own soft one. Taking a step forward in line, Len let his gaze drop to the ground while tangling his fingers in the metal of the fence behind them. In that moment, he completely forgot Gumi. Although unfortunately, she wasn't out of his mind for long.

"I just want to let you know that I really do care for her."

"Uh... who?" Len questioned dumbly, blinking up at Kaito.

"Gumi," Kaito replied back with a look of confusion and a tilt of his head. The gesture would have been cute had it been under different circumstances.

"Oh!" Feeling more than a little stupid, Len laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Yeah, of course. I knew that."

To his surprise, a broad grin spread across Kaito's face before he laughed happily. "For a moment there, I thought you were testing me or something." Becoming serious once more, he then continued on with his initial thought. "But as I was saying, I do care for her... I know that you mean a lot to her. I have no intentions on coming between the two of you or trying to take your place. All I want is to make her happy."

Instead of how a best friend should have been reacting at that moment, Len was feeling quite the opposite. The happy and care-free emotion was quickly replaced with a more harsh and cold one. In his chest, his fluttering heart nearly dropped to the pit of his stomach as his expression faltered for a moment. That was right, Kaito belonged to Gumi - his best friend. He had absolutely no interest in Len, a boy. Guilt crashed over him like an unforgiving wave in a sea of shame like many times before. These thoughts and hopes that he kept feeding himself, Len knew he had to stop. It only made it hurt worse each and every time, and in return he was dangerously close to hurting Gumi. Squeezing tightly to the metal of the fence, he forced the smile upon his face.

"I know you do," he confirmed. Although his tone was empty beneath his cover. "That's all I could ever ask for."

In that moment, Len could have been fooling himself as always but for just an instant from the corner of his eye he thought he saw a glimpse of a frown upon Kaito's face. Even if it had been there though, it was vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Replacing it was that same smile of his.

"Right," he said with a cheerful tune.

"Kagamine, you're up next. Go on." Len looked up to see his teacher standing there with his arms crossed, staring at him expectedly. With a nod, he walked forward and away from Kaito. And although it was just a simple few steps, he felt like each one was another tear at his heart.

* * *

Holding her face in between her hands, Rin Kagamine chewed on the end of her pen while staring off into space. She had been somewhere in the land of daydream, involving what she thought were ways of torturing Len after school by doing her bidding. When she was finished cutting out all the hearts and other miscellaneous decorations this afternoon, she would make him get up on a ladder and hang them up or post them to the walls. Or maybe she'd even make him cut out a few hearts himself. But her favorite was the idea of possibly putting Len in a pink apron with a bunch of red hearts on it just for the special occasion. It wasn't that she was pure evil or anything, it was simply that she enjoyed teasing Len. Of course she loved her brother though, he was her favorite person besides Miku. They were like two peas in a pod, but she had duties that needed to be fulfilled as a big sister.

"Miss Kagamine, would you mind writing the equation on the board?"

"Huh?" With a blink of her eyes, Rin slowly returned to reality. Just a couple feet ahead of her at the board was her teacher, Kiyoteru-sensei. In his hand, he held out a piece of chalk towards her and was patiently waiting. He was an average looking man with brown hair and a pair of glasses over the same shade of brown eyes. In general, he was nothing like the man that seemed to be distracting her these days.

"Yes, Kiyoteru-sensei." Rin said with a smile, nodding. Getting up out of her seat, the blonde girl smoothed out her black uniform skirt and walked up towards the board. Taking the chalk out of his hand, she began to recite the equation in writing. She wasn't a genius or anything, but Rin had always been a decent student. This year their mother was exceptionaly proud of her however, because for once Rin was at her full potential. Never before had she been taking school so seriously, her grades were just as good as Len's now. It wasn't because she had suddenly taken an interest in school itself or anything like that, but instead it was because she was aiming to impress someone.

"Very good, Rin!" She heard her teacher say after setting the chalk down in the metal holder then taking a step back. "Excellent work."

Bowing respectively in appreciation, Rin made her way back to her seat. Once comfortable, she again allowed herself the pleasure of drifting off into space. Chemistry wasn't her favorite class anyway, she could afford it. Her favorite class of the day had already passed, so the day from here on out was a little boring. It was only when she heard a conversation behind her between two girls that Rin decided to open her ears.

"Hey, are you staying after school for the Valentine's Day decorating?" One girl whispered.

"Yeah, I heard it's a lot of extra credit!" The other girl replied.

"Well, I don't really care about that. I care about the teacher who's overlooking it. You know who, right?"

"No, who?"

"Kamui-sensei!"

"Kamui-sensei?! He's so dreamy! I had no idea, now I'm really looking forward to it."

"I know, that's the whole reason I'm doing the dumb thing."

"His lectures are boring, but he sure is handsome..."

"Ladies," even though she was not part of the conversation, Rin gave a small twitch at Kiyoteru's scolding voice. Looking back at him, she saw the clear frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Unless you want to share with the class what you're whispering about, please save conversation for after class."

"Yes, Kiyoteru-sensei." Both girls replied apologetically.

When the lesson began to pick up again, Rin felt a whole new wave of inspiration. Not very many people appreciated the Japanese History teacher's lectures of the feudal times, but Rin did. Gakupo Kamui was the whole reason for her sudden enthusiasm in her schoolwork. The first day she had sat in class only to watch him walk through the door, she had fallen in love with him. He was popular among the female students, but to her he was so much more than just the "handsome and dreamy History teacher". Kamui-sensei was everything Rin could have ever hope for in a man - kind, charming, talented, wise, intelligent, gentle. The sound of voice was enough reason for her to smile. Of course he didn't know how much of an impact he had on her, it would have been completely inappropriate if she were to tell him so. The harsh reality was that she was his student, and student-teacher relationships were absolutely forbidden. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause him to lost his job, but the longer she stood around doing nothing the more restless she grew. With every day that passed came another day that Rin was closer to graduating from Gakupo's class. Once she had passed his class, she would no longer be able to be around him without it being especially creepy. And although she really did enjoy being around him, Rin was not the type of girl to purposely fail herself in order to be in his class another year. That was why she had decided that for Valentine's Day, she would take a chance. While she would be careful, she had to find a way to get closer to him. The only question was just how she planned on doing that.

Sticking the end of her pen back into her mouth, Rin returned to mindlessly chewing on the cap. It was a habit she knew she'd have to kick, Len reprimanded her for it at home constantly. She knew it wasn't attractive, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Measures... measures... desperate measures..." She mumbled softly to herself, furrowing her blonde brows in hard concentration. Suddenly, with her eyes lighting up, Rin had it! Slapping her hands against the desk, the blonde girl suddenly stood up with a loud creak. "THAT'S IT!"

"Miss Kagamine..." Staring at her now were the many eyes of her classmates and Kiyoteru-sensei from in front of her. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

The two pointy ends of her white bow drooped down into Rin's blushing face before she quickly sat down. "N-no, sir. Continue." She insisted bashfully, reaching up to tighten the bow back onto the top of her head.

After the man had given a sigh at her random outburst, he gave a shake of his head when returning once more to the lesson. Fortunately for her, Kiyoteru-sensei was not much of a scolder. Even when he did scold, he was always gentle and polite about it. Kamui-sensei was a bit more ruthless, but she rather liked that. After all, she needed a guy who knew when to tell her no. Not a submissive and soft-spoken one like Len who let her walk all over them. But in her defense, she wouldn't _really_ take advantage of Len to a cruel extent. Rin was not the type of person to hurt others just for her amusement, she simply loved to embarrass her baby brother. She was clever and wicked, but definitely not cruel.

When the bell rang, Rin was up before anyone and flying out of the room with her books held tightly to her chest. With every step of her dress shoes came a soft clicking sound and the bob of her large white bow. Everything about her was energetic, even the way her blonde locks bounced around on her shoulders. Miku had always stated how much she envied her hair, but Rin felt the opposite. She had always adored her best friend's long and gorgeous teal hair that reminded her the color of the ocean. But what she did like about her hair was that it was the same exact color as Len's. Although that didn't stop her bangs from hanging in her eyes, which was why she pinned them back with multiple white bobby pins or occasionally flower barrettes if she felt like doing something different. She had no idea how Len could stand his bangs sticking out every which way, she supposed it was due to her desire to be in charge. Even her hair had to stay in line, but that never stopped that one strand of hair falling out of her held much to her aggravation.

It was this same passion of being in charge that often lead Rin into trouble. While she never had problems making friends and a lot of people seemed to like her, she did have plenty of people who mocked her behind her back. Sometimes they even made fun of her to her face for the way she was always moving. Sitting still had never been Rin's thing, and she did have a habit of talking a lot or fast. Len liked to call her a "ball of sunshine that could blind anyone if they stared for too long". But if anyone ever even tried to make her cry, he was always at her side to defend her. Maybe that was why Rin had eventually learned not to care so much about what people said about her, even though deep down she was very sensitive.

Turning a corner, Rin made her wall quickly down the hallway and toward the back of the school where several large double doors were. Each of them had a sign of what rooms they were - all for sports of some type. One was blue, one was green, and the other was red. She stopped at the red one to the right to glance at the sign. Off to the left on the wall was a clipboard that was somehow attached to the wall. On it was a list and three other names of students. Grabbing her pen, Rin uncapped it before leaning in to scribble her own name on it along with the date just as the previous students had done. While she had been in the middle of doing so, a voice behind her made her jump which subsequently made her scratch a long black line across the middle of the paper.

"Kagamine-chan, I didn't know you were interested in Kendo."

"Ah!" She cried out of surprise, juggling her pen before it finally went to fall. However, before it could hit the floor a hand moved quickly to grab it. Watching for a moment, Rin held out her hand when the other uncurled its fingers to give her the pen. As she felt her face warm, Rin looked up to see a man with long light purple hair. "K-Kamui-sensei..."

Smiling warmly, Gakupo continued to hold out the pen to her. "Good afternoon, Miss Kagamine. I believe this is yours?"

"Y-yes!" Mentally shaking herself off, Rin reached forward to take the pen finally. When her fingers brushed against the palm of his hand, she did her very best to ignore the wave of electricity it sent through her. Normally, she was not the type to be shy - not even around boys. It was the first time Rin had to force herself to unwind. Holding the pen to her chest along with her books, she nodded quickly. "I love Kendo! It's a huge passion of mine, I love everything about it. From the equipment to the tournaments - everything!"

"Oh, really?" He questioned, amusement passing through his bright blue eyes before laughing softly. "Well, that is wonderful. We could use a girl with some experience."

With a hard swallow, Rin realized that she had just dug herself a deep hole. And despite the loud voice shouting at her to shut up, she continued on. With a determined look on her face, she clenched her hand tightly around her pen in a fist. "I totally agree with you, Kamui-sensei! More girls should be on the Kendo Team, it's not just a male sport!"

Not once did the amusement seem to leave Gakupo's eyes as he watched the girl speak so passionately. A warm smile then spread across his face as he lifted the book in his hand and gave a pat to his shoulder while his opposite hand rested on his side. "I am glad you feel that way, Rin. I am always encouraging girls to join the team. I have had female students capable of even outshining the male students. Miss Megurine is one past student of mine who had an extraordinary gift."

Remembering that Luka Megurine had once been a member of the Kendo Team, Rin's eyes widened a bit as she began to feel a bit hopeful. An idea was already formulating in the back of her head as she smiled sweetly. "I hope that I could maybe learn how to become better under you, sensei."

"We shall see, I am certain you have the potential. You have a very bright aura, Kagamine-chan." Stepping to the side, Gakupo then held out an arm outward. "Until then, you had best be on your way to lunch."

At this, Rin had almost felt like someone had stolen her breath from her. Speechless, she gave a nod and slowly took a step out of her teacher's way so he was able to reach the door. Turning around on her heel, Rin watched as he opened the door and was about to take a step inside when she suddenly spoke.

"T-thank you, Kamui-sensei!" Bending over quickly, she bowed deeply in appreciation. Thankfully, this gave her enough time to hide the blush that had formed in her cheeks. When she realized it was his hand, Rin felt that same blush worsen as heat filled her face.

"You're welcome, Miss Kagamine."

Only when she felt the weight of Gakupo's hand lift from the back of her head followed by the sound of the door being shut did Rin finally look up. Staring at the two red doors side-by-side, the blonde girl was quiet for what felt like a lifetime. It had been the first conversation she had with him that hadn't involved her grades or homework - the first conversation she had actually had with him alone. Not just that, but he had complimented her. Sure, it hadn't been anything romantic but...

"He said my aura was bright..." With a giggle, Rin spun happily on her heel as she began to walk back down the hallway with a little swing in her step. At that moment, she felt more invincible than ever. Even if she did have one problem...

She had absolutely no idea how to play Kendo.

* * *

**And there it is! I hope you guys liked. I apologize for lack of Luka/Miku, but they will be in the next chapter so have no fear! Like I said, I'll be switching it up. But each pairing will have a fair share of the spotlight. Now, if there are any suggestions/complaints you guys have then feel free to leave them in a review. Am I doing well on the characters, should I change anything? Let me know anything you may be thinking. Or if you just want to review and say that you liked it, that would be very nice too! I will update soon.****  
**

**Thanks, guys!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Sorry this update was a little later than usual. I got into an anime called Angel Beats, it was really good. I highly suggest it if you're looking for a new anime to watch. Also, I was struggling with a little bit of a writer's block. Which is why that this chapter may not be as in depth (which I apologize for). But it's done, and that's all that matters. But, first there are a few things I want to address.**

**A couple of people asked me to put in Lily, and for a while I was debating it. Because honestly, I don't listen to Lily so therefore it makes it harder for me to put together a good personality to fit her since I don't know much. But in the end I decided that it really doesn't matter, Vocaloids can do whatever you want. So I decided, "hey, what the heck?!" So, congrats. Lily is now added into the plot and therefore adds yet another pairing. But this is the last one! No more additions for this fiction, because it's a simple Valentine's Day one. xD  
**

**Secondly, the usage of honorifics such as "senpai" or "chan". I just want to state that I don't particularly like to use honorifics, but when dealing with a school fiction I feel like it is more traditional to do so. And in a review I remember one person stating that in my last chapter they felt that a teacher wouldn't really use "chan" when addressing a student such as Gakupo did with Rin. And to that, I would just like to say that I actually AGREE. But, given the circumstances of this fiction I didn't see why I couldn't play with the rules. I thought it'd be cute for him to call her by "chan" since they will be having a romance. And teachers don't normally have romances with their students, now do they? Nope, so might as well go all the way. Bahaha.  
**

**Alright, that's all. I just wanted to reply to the reviews. Now, enjoy! And as promised, there is Luka/Miku in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the day went much quicker than Miku would have ever predicted. She considered canceling the plans of helping out with decorating the school for Valentine's Day. However, when lunch time had come, both Rin and Len were too busy in their own little worlds for her to bring it up. With the bento her mother had made for her last night in front of her, the teal haired girl nibbled on the end of her leek - a snack she very much enjoyed with every meal. The only one at their table who seemed truly interested in talking was Gumi. Personally, Miku had never been very close with her but they considered each other friends. And as the green haired girl began to ramble, Miku was pretty sure she was the only one listening aside from Kaito.

"I can't believe it's already near Valentine's Day. It seems like just yesterday was Christmas. Pretty soon the snow will be melting. And then before you know it, summer will be here!" Glancing over at Kaito, she smiled. "Do you plan on going on vacation at all for spring break, Kaito?"

Returning his girlfriend's smile with his own warm one, Kaito looked down at her. "My family doesn't usually do much for the holidays. With a Japanese family consisting of six children... It's no wonder we don't travel much. It would be a nightmare, I would imagine. " With a tragic sigh, he then return to eating the ice cream in his hand.

"Six children?" Miku exclaimed, eyes widening. "You have five other siblings, senpai?!" She tried not to notice how Len suddenly perked up at this fact. Was he just as curious about Kaito? It probably did make sense if he were.

"Yes, three older brothers and one younger, then one darling little sister." Kaito remarked semi-genuinely.

"That's one big family..." With her own sigh, Miku felt quite alone in this factor. Being an only child could be lonely at times. She wondered what having another sibling would be like. Palming the side of her face, she let herself drift off into a half daydream-like state.

"And I thought Rin was a lot of work..." Len trailed off, staring thoughtfully at his banana. No doubt he was imagining what it would be like living with multiple Rin's. From beside him, the blonde girl seemed to come back from her own daydreaming as she glared over at her brother. Reaching forward, she grabbed him by the cheek which she pinched hard to stretch his face.

"What was that, Len?!"

"Gahh...! M-mrmm... n-nothing, nothing at all!"

"That's what I thought!" Releasing her poor brother from her death hold, Rin crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "You'd only be so lucky as to have another sister like me!"

Within her head secretly, Miku began to play out the idea of Len living with more than one Rin. The image of Len in a maid's oufit instantly popped into her mind as he ran around restlessly, doing every request or demand of his older sisters'. It was almost like a scene from the fairytale, Cinderella. Only when she began to think of Cinderella with a shot of Len scrubbing the floors and singing to bubbles that held his reflections, did she began imagining Kaito as Prince Charming thanks to Rin letting out her brother's secret. Of course, Len probably wasn't even aware that his twin already knew about his feelings for the blue haired male that sat only two seats away from him. Just when she began imagining Len dancing and singing with Kaito to "This Is Love", her imagination bubble was suddenly popped when two girls approached.

"Hi, Len!" Miku glanced over at the girl who spoke first. She recognized her as Teto, a girl in their grade with curly pink pigtails. While Teto didn't normally sit with them, she did hang out with Len quite often and accompanied both Rin and her when walking home on occasion. Beside her was a girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. It only took Miku a couple of seconds to realize who she was. A girl by the name of Lily who was their senior and in the same year as both Kaito and Luka. Miku had never spoken to her, but Teto usually was at her side.

"Hey, Teto." Len greeted with a smile.

"Are you still planning on staying after school?" She asked curiously, holding her hands behind her back.

"Yes, he does!" Rin replied for her brother as usual, smiling proudly. "Don't you worry, Len will be there."

With a soft giggle, Teto nodded. "That's good. I just wanted to check. I convinced Lily to stay after with us as well. It looks like they won't really need to ask anymore students. I think they have plenty of helpers by now."

Looking over each of them, Lily smiled and nodded. However, her eyes seemed to stop curiously on Gumi before her expression seemed to warm. "Hello, Gumi. How are you?"

"Oh, hi Lily." Gumi said with a smile, waving a couple times over at the tall blonde. "I am fine, thank you. And how are you?"

"I'm well too, thank you for asking." Lily returned kindly, her smile remaining.

Looking between them curiously, Teto seemed to shake off the moment before smiling once more. At this point, Miku felt a tug of curosity on her own part. Did Gumi and Lily know each other somehow? Perhaps they had a class together? In the end, she decided it was best not to pry. But obviously she wasn't the only one who had seen it as unusual.

"Well, I'll see you guys after school then. Bye, everyone! Talk to you later, Len." Teto gave a wave before turning and walking off with Lily following after throwing Gumi one last smile.

"Well, that was odd..." Rin stated boldly, glancing over at Gumi just around Len. "I didn't know you knew Lily, Gumi?"

Oddly enough, Gumi's cheeks burned with a soft pink color as she ducked her head some. In the back of her mind, Miku continued to feel that curious little cat pawing at her thoughts. "Oh, yeah... Well... I've been on the same tennis team with her for the past two years of school. She's our team captain, so I kind of look up to her."

"Ohhh, I forgot you played tennis." Rin said with a nod before pushing the subject aside. "Anyway, hey, Len! Have you ever considered asking Teto to be your Valentine this year?"

"W-what?!" Len stated, turning a bright red as he looked over at her with a bewildered look upon his face. From the corner of her eye, Miku could have sworn she saw a twitch come from Kaito.

"Well, why not?" Rin questioned, shrugging her shoulders. "I think she might like you."

"No way, Rin." He immediately dismissed the idea all together, looking away from her. With a bite into his banana, Len seemed to have already made up his mind about his sister's suggestion. "Teto and I are just friends. It'd be just weird, and I don't think she likes me that way at all."

"Well, okay. If you say so." She heard Rin say with a soft giggle.

Palming the sides of her face, Miku quickly lost interest in the discussion that had directed itself back into Valentine's Day. The last thing she wanted to hear about was the romantic, mushy holiday that probably deserved to be banished for all of eternity. What was the point, anyway? Why did couples deserve a holiday? It was unfair for people who were single and without anyone. All it was in the end was a big reminder that some people were alone or too scared to ask the one's that they had feelings for out. When had she taken up such a pessimistic point of view on Valentine's Day, anyway? Miku supposed this was the first year she had ever truly dreaded the holiday. Honestly, she did like Valentine's Day. She was like any other girl, of course. What she didn't like was how she would be spending it alone once again and how the person she liked would probably not be spending it alone.

Letting her eyes wander through the large crowd of people in the cafeteria who were chatting, Miku finally found her eyes resting on someone when she caught sight of an unmistakable shade of pink. When she saw Luka, she felt her chest rise full of air before slowly exhaling in a way that made it obvious she was smitten. From afar, Luka sat with a group of seniors. One girl she recognized with silver hair to be Haku and another with long golden blonde hair high in one pigtail named Neru. She was beyond popular, and everyone really liked her. Miku knew that Luka was above and beyond her social status, and not to mention in a different grade. By Valentine's Day the pink haired girl would be practically swimming in gifts from admirers, maybe even from boys and girls alike. While on the opposite end of the pool, Miku would only have one gift - the one she was too scared to give Luka. It would most likely be like any other Valentine's Day she had ever been through. After gathering enough courage, she would walk up to Luka and hand her the gift and ask her to be her Valentine only to be laughed at.

Obviously, she had stared too long because Luka seemed to notice someone staring at her. Before she could react, Luka's blue eyes suddenly met with Miku's. Freezing on spot, Miku felt panic fill her head to foot. But instead of giving her a look of dismissal, Luka's curious expression turned into a soft smile. Next thing she knew, the pink haired woman was waving. Looking around her for a moment, Miku searched out for another person waving. Surely Luka wasn't waving at her! There had to be someone else that Miku was mistaking to be herself. But finding no one, Miku looked back over at Luka to see the girl still watching her and only just letting her hand fall from the wave. Both of her cheeks grew warm with an emotion she didn't quite recognize before she slowly lifted a hand up and waved in return, although her motions were still uncertain. Luka seemed pleased with this nonetheless, as she seemed to giggle before looking away and returning to the conversation at hand.

"If you like her so much, why don't you ask her out on a date?"

Quite suddenly, Miku was ripped from her gaze on Luka only to find Kaito sitting right in front of her now with a kind smile. Eyes shooting wide, Miku looked around them quickly with her long pigtails swinging about wildly. Their table was suddenly empty, lacking everyone else besides the two of them. Where had Rin, Len, and Gumi gone? As if he was a mind reader though, Kaito then answered her thoughts.

"They went to the vending machine together. Apparently, Rin needs two people to assist her in getting a soda pop." He mused, his eyes not leaving her except only for a moment to glance over at Luka behind his shoulder then back to her. "You _were_ looking at Luka, right?"

"I..." Miku replied, but was unable to find any words as she felt her face burn with embarrassment and looked away.

"She is very pretty." Pausing for a moment, he then added with a grin. "I had a crush on her in grade school a long time ago too."

"S-senpai!" She suddenly found herself blurting out as she flew forward, clutching his collar with both her hands. Staring into his widen eyes, Miku began to shake him violently as if he were an overgrown maraca. "You can't tell anyone! Nobody can know I like her!"

Reaching up to grab her hands gently, Kaito managed to stop the rattling of his body before she ended up snapping his neck. After he had recovered from the dizzy feeling from what she guessed was probably the spinning of his head, he smiled once again.

"C-calm down, Miku. I won't tell anyone, I promise. Your secret is safe with me." As if to reassure her, he then reached out to give a few pats to the top of her teal head, making her bangs bounce lightly in the process.

Once she had allowed herself to relax again, Miku gave a little sigh and released Kaito's collar. As she sunk back into her chair, the girl found herself nodding to his previous question. In a way, it actually felt kind of nice confessing her crush to someone else after so many months of keeping it inside. Even if it wasn't her best friend, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Rin about her crush on another girl. Len was one thing, but she wasn't her brother so it would have probably been a little different. Folding both of her arms, Miku pressed her chin against them to stare off miserably.

"I could never ask her... She'd probably say no."

"How do you know that?" Kaito questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Because I'm a _girl_," Miku stated obviously, sitting back up with a single raised eyebrow. "Just because I'm flat-chested doesn't mean I'm not a female, you know."

A nice red color dusted Kaito's cheeks when he immediately glanced down toward her chest from her words then quickly averted his eyes with an embarrassed clearing of his throat. "So? I don't think that should matter. Luka has never dated a guy for as long as I have known her. Maybe she is interested in women too?"

Having crossed her arms over her chest, Miku stared hard at the blue haired male before her features softened with confusion at first. Then when what Kaito had said sunk in, the realization passed over her face when she became flustered. "I-I'm not a lesbian!"

"Oh," came the response from Kaito before he smiled sheepishly which made him look like a little boy in trouble. With a rub of his head, he then shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I only assumed..."

"I like men... it's just..." Miku drawled, puckering her lips in frustration as she scratched her cheek awkwardly. Glancing around her for an answer as if it'd be floating around somewhere in the cafeteria, she wasn't surprised when she was unable to find one. With a sigh of defeat, her shoulders slouched. "I'm not sure."

"The heart is going to desire what it wants to desire, Miku. There's nothing you can do about that." Kaito stated seriously, placing a hand over his chest. "It doesn't matter who they are, what they look like, or their gender. If you love someone, then you love them for who they are - imperfections and flaws alike. If you ask me, I think that is a beautiful thing."

Pressing a finger to her bottom lip, Miku grew silent for a moment as she thought about this. It hadn't actually occurred to her that it was a desire of the heart. For a man who ate ice cream like a child, Kaito really did have a way with words. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the reason that Len had maybe fallen for him. Whatever the reason, Miku felt a little more comfortable with the fact that she was possibly in love with another girl. But unfortunately it still didn't change the fact that Luka might not feel the same about her.

"Thanks, Kaito." She said with a smile, nodding nonetheless.

Letting her eyes travel back toward Luka, the teal haired girl bit once more into her leek thoughtfully. Maybe if she tried hard enough, Miku could do it... She could ask Luka Megurine to be her Valentine.

* * *

After lunch time, Gumi had gathered her things and walked quickly out of the cafeteria. There was one thing on her mind and it was avoiding someone she knew would find her if she didn't put her butt in gear. Unfortunately for her, she forgot one minor little detail when rushing out of the school lunch room.

"Hey, Gumi! Wait a second!"

Feeling her heart jump in her chest, the green haired girl spun around quickly on her heel with widened eyes. But instead of who she had been fearing it might be who had called her, she saw instead a boy with blue hair approaching her. Kaito had been her boyfriend of now five months now, and things were going very well. On the first day of her second year of high school, she had bumped into Kaito by accident. Previously, they had never spoken to one another. But on that day, something had happened between them. It was like an instant spark, and the girl had been smitten for the young man ever since. He was goofy, but charming and funny. He knew just how to make her laugh, even when she was feeling down. What was even better was that he knew how to be serious and romantic at the best of times. Gumi really liked how he was able to make her feel like a Princess. So why was it she had momentarily forgot about him and left him in the dust?

Rushing up towards her, Kaito stopped beside her with a couple of pants to catch his breath. Extending both of his hands outward, he took her books as a kind gesture. "Wow, you bolted out of there fast... I thought you were going to leave me behind. Is something wrong?"

Gumi felt her face grow warm with embarrassment. Dang it, how could she have forgotten about her own boyfriend?! It wasn't his fault that she had a lot on her mind though recently. He hadn't done a thing to deserve it, it was just her being clumsy and thoughtless!

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm sorry, Kaito." She shook her head then replied apologetically, frowning up at him.

With a warm smile, Kaito shook his head in return before reaching out to take her hand in his own while holding her books in his arm. "It's perfectly alright, there's no need to apologize. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

As they began to walk, Gumi watched him closely before a soft smile spread across her lightly tanned features. It was so like him to be so understanding, almost to a fault. Kaito never tried to pry in her business, he was a perfect gentleman. And truth be told, she was beginning to wonder if she even deserved him anymore. The smile that had graced her quickly left, replaced with another frown as she bowed her head some. Averting her green eyes to the floor, she watched as their feet stepped in rhythm together. What was wrong with her? Why was she so concerned about someone else? She should have been focused on nothing but her relationship, but instead she was... No, she couldn't let herself think about that. Not right now when she was with Kaito! If she continued to act like this around him, he'd eventually catch on that something really was wrong with her. Then who knows what would happen! The last thing she wanted to do was ruin their relationship.

"Are you excited about after school?"

"Huh?" Looking up at him, Gumi tilted her head in confusion.

"The decoration of the school for Valentine's Day?" Gazing down at her, Kaito's tone was equally as confused before he furrowed his brows in concern. "Gumi, are you sure you're alright? You're acting a bit... strange."

Both of her eyes shot wide as she quickly gave another shake of her head. Gumi pressed her free hand against her chest only to feel her heart beating wildly. "I think maybe I'm just a bit nervous about a test in my next class... I forgot to study."

Despite her reassuring, Gumi highly doubted that was what had her so on edge. But perhaps if she continued to say it, she would eventually believe it herself. Truth be told, she knew _exactly _what was bothering her... she just didn't want to admit it. Before lunch, her day had been playing out perfectly fine. It was when that incident had happened, when _she_ had shown up.

There was a secret about her that Gumi held very closely, not even her closest friend knew about it. Of course she really did care about her boyfriend, their relationship was genuine. Kaito was a great guy and she liked him, their attraction had been almost immediate. It had only taken one date for her to know that Kaito was special. And it was exactly that reason that she was with him now. However, Gumi also knew that had it been any other boy other than Kaito that had bumped into her on the stairs that first day of school that she wouldn't have been interested. If it had been any single other male student she would have simply apologized, picked up her things, and ran off to her class. It wasn't something that she had to wonder the reasoning behind, it was something she had already discovered about herself a few years back. In the end, the truth was...

She liked girls.

Because of this little secret of hers, Gumi had found herself in somewhat of a deep hole of trouble. During a session of tennis practice just a week ago, an incident has occurred which had left her in more than a pickle. She hadn't meant to do it, it had been a complete accident. While in the changing room, Gumi had found herself alone with their captain, Lily. It was something that was completely inappropriate now that the green haired girl was looking back on it. But in that simple heat of the moment, she had forgotten any sense in her head. When Gumi had been passing by the showers, she had stopped when she caught sight of Lily in one of the shower stalls. She really hadn't meant to stare, but somehow she had been unable to tear her eyes from the sight. It was then she had been caught by Lily as a peeping Tom, however her captain hadn't been angered by it. Instead, since that moment she had taken it upon herself to make advances onto her. Of course Gumi turned her down politely every time, but the more it happened the more it became harder to resist. It was getting to the point that whenever she was staring into Kaito's dark blue eyes, all she could see was Lily's dark blue eyes. The guilt was beginning to weigh heavy on her with every moment she was with Kaito and thinking of someone else. Her boyfriend had no idea, and it made her feel like she was drowning in a sea of deception.

"I'm sure you will be fine."

The voice tore her away from her thoughts when Gumi looked back to Kaito who was smiling so warmly down at her, she was afraid it would break her heart. And with every smile that Gumi had to force back at him, she felt more ashamed of herself.

"Yes, you're right."

"Kaito?"

A third person then drew away their attention, the both of them turning to look over. Standing off to the side of them was her best friend, Len. The look upon his face almost looked like discomfort, as if he were afraid he was interrupting something vitally important between them. Gumi almost felt like the boy was frowning at the both of them, but she was probably mixing her own feelings into the faces of others.

"Ah. Hello, Len." Kaito greeted.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys... But I was wondering, could I speak with you, Kaito?" Glancing from her to Kaito, Len's voice seemed hesitant and unsure.

"Of course." Turning over to face her once more, Kaito smiled sheepishly. "You don't mind, Gumi?"

Feeling a wave of relief, Gumi smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all. Go on ahead."

"Alright, I'll see you after school then." Letting go of her hand, Kaito leaned in to kiss her forehead then handed her the small pile of books.

With a nod, Gumi watched only for a moment as Kaito joined up with Len and the two of them began to walk away. The same relief she felt then made her feel guiltier than previously. How dare she feel so relieved that her boyfriend was away from her! But she hadn't meant it in the horrible way it felt. It was only that she needed space, a little bit of time to herself to think. She just didn't have the heart to tell Kaito that. It didn't even occur to her as suspicious that Len wanted to talk to Kaito when they had never done so in private before. Considering she was much too busy with her own problems, she didn't even have time to think about what it was Len might have wanted. Instead, she used this to her advantage to breathe freely from the weights attached to her ankles that were dragging her down. But any pressure that had lifted was soon applied again when she turned the corner of the hallway. Standing just a few feet away from her, Gumi stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of the long and beautiful blonde hair.

Lily stood in front of her locker, staring at something within the depths of it. Her expression seemed focused, her eyes half lidded from the angle she was looking down at. At that moment, she hadn't even noticed Gumi. But before the green haired girl could even think about running away, it was too late. The older girl moved her hand to shut the locker door, turning and walking straight in the direction that Gumi stood. And when their eyes met, Gumi felt her breath hitch.

"Gumi..." Lily's blue eyes rested on the girl calmly as she took a few more steps then stopped maybe only two feet in front of her.

"I-I..." Gumi stuttered, feeling more than a little dumb then shaking herself off literally. Semi-boldly, she started to walk in an attempt to go around the taller female. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I was just going to class!"

Just as she had reached Lily's side, Gumi heard the bell ringing that signified tardiness. In a quick motion, she saw the other girl's arm stretch outward right in front of her. As if it were a brick wall, Gumi halted immediately only to bump into the arm as she shut her eyes from the impact.

"It looks like you're too late..." The tone was almost mocking, but there was a clear playfulness to it. "Guess you might as well relax and stick around for a while, huh? There's no sense in going to the office just to get a tardy slip right away... Unless, I were to vouch for you and say you were assisting me for tennis purposes."

Eyes opening once again, Gumi blinked a couple times before turning her head to gaze up at Lily in shock. The blonde's expression was verging on smug with a little smirk on her face. It made her own face burn as her whole body seemed to catch fire. "L-Lily..."

"Come to think of it, this is the first time I've seen you alone in school without your boy toy on your arm."

With another swift movement of her arm which Gumi suspected was due to all of the tennis playing, Lily swung forward and snagged both of the shorter girl's wrists in her hands which caused all of her books to fall to the floor with a clatter. Quite easily, she spun Gumi around to face her which caused a gasp of surprise on the younger woman's part. When the two of them were facing each other, it took what felt like an eternity for Gumi to be able to process it. But when it did, she quickly fought back against the other girl's advances. In a wrenching motion, she yanked both her wrists out of Lily's grasp much to the girl's shock.

"L-Lily!" She exclaimed, amazing herself how she was able to raise her voice at her upperclassman. Gumi took a step back as she shut her eyes tightly, unable to bring herself to look Lily in the eyes as she spoke. "This has got to stop! It's not right... K-Kaito is not my boy toy, he's my boy_friend_! And you've got to accept that!"

After what felt like another moment of eternity, she had only began to feel guilty for her words when there was finally a reply. "It sounds like to me that you're the one who needs to accept that."

This was not the response that Gumi had been expecting, and because of that she found herself opening her widened green eyes. However, the moment she had done so she felt the sudden weight press against her. With another gasp of surprise, her back hit against the surface of the lockers behind her which gave a metallic banging sound. Staring up in shock, Lily had cornered her with both her hands on either side of Gumi's head against the locker doors. As she leaned in closer, the blonde girl's bosom pressed into the slighter one.

"Is he _really_ what you want, Gumi?" Lily gave a tilt of her head in curiosity, although the question seemed more rhetorical than anything. Her blonde bangs hung low into her blue eyes that seemed to have become darker than usual. "Because something tells me that he's not. If so, why did you stop to watch me in the shower?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Lily removed her hands from the lockers but used one to take a hold of the side of Gumi's face. Caressing her cheek, she slowly brushed down the soft and flushed skin until she took hold of her chin between her thumb and index finger. Guiding the girl's face up toward her own, Lily's eyes burned into Gumi's. Inside her chest, Gumi could feel her heart racing as her entire body continued to burn. Every touch that the other girl gave to her set her skin on fire. It was a feeling that she had not once felt with Kaito, and she knew why. But the horribly heavy guilt made Gumi want to deny it, she didn't want to hurt him. Tears began to fill her eyes, blurring her vision for a moment before she painfully fought them back. She wouldn't allow herself to cry, especially not in front of Lily.

"You may care about that boy, but you and I both know in the end that it'll never work... not really." Lifting her thumb and finger from her chin, Lily moved closer. Her hands then finding Gumi's chest where she cupped the green haired girl's small breasts, squeezing gently. In between her legs, Gumi felt a pressure that she knew was Lily's leg. Before she could stop it, a soft breath escaped her parted lips in what was a moan. Shutting her eyes tightly, Gumi clasped both her hands over her mouth. "You want a woman's touch, don't you?"

The seductive whispers and sexual teasing was all too much for her. Gumi couldn't bare it, especially when she was in the middle of a whirl of emotional confusion. With a twitch, she quickly gathered herself again only to push Lily away with all the force she had within her. Successfully, she had managed to make Lily stumble a bit. Without even realizing it, Gumi's eyes had filled with tears that began to roll down her cheeks as she clutched her hands into fists.

"I-I never said I wanted that...! That's not what I wanted at all! How could you be so stupid?!" Not wanting to hear another word, she then whipped around and rushed off. Letting her legs carry her down the hall, she simply abandoned her books where they laid on the floor.

"G-Gumi... wait!"

But she didn't stop, because she was afraid if she did that she would only regret it even more.

* * *

**There you go, guys! Again, feel free to review. It makes me happy. And I hope you enjoyed the little bit of yuri in this. Next chapter, things are really going to start to heat up. I doubt I'll have this done by Valentine's Day as I had hoped, but oh well. At least I know I'm not half-assing it.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, hello again. I've been reading all the reviews and I'd like to say thank you to all of you! There were some real lovely ones that gave me so inspiration that this chapter is longer than any of them before. Although granted, I focused on only one pairing in this one. But that's okay, because now we're getting into the good stuff and finally the afternoon of the same day. About time, right?**

**Also, I would like to apologize if my Lily is a little OOC. As I said before, I'm not particularly a Lily fan myself (though I don't mind her). So I'm bending her to fit the story. However, the chapter with her in it is not how she will act in the later chapters. That was a heat of the moment kind of thing.  
**

**Anyway, enough blabber. More fiction. Thank you again, you guys. Your kind words make my day!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Len, could you do me a favor?"

In his whole sixteen years, Len Kagamine had grown all too familiar with those eight simple words. They might as well have been a shiny, little, silver bell jingling for his assistance. Because he could never turn his sister down when she used them while staring up (because she would purposely make herself shorter in that moment) at him with those round light blue eyes of hers, batting her long eyelashes. And why was that, anyway?! It wasn't like he had never seen them before, those were the same exact eyes he saw when he looked in a mirror. In the end however, the answer was quite simple - he just loved his sister entirely too much to ever refuse her. Even with her constant and persistent bossing him around, he loved her with all his heart and would never even dream of saying no to her. And that was exactly how he landed himself in sticky predicaments such as the one she was cooking up in that instant.

"What is it?" Len replied, trying not to let the flatness of his tone filter his voice too much while eyeing his older sibling. The two of them were just walking out of the cafeteria together now that lunch was over. Miku had already hurried off to her class, as well as Gumi who had strangely bolted with Kaito right on her tail. Funny, considering she wasn't normally the type to speed off and especially not without Kaito. He would have to remember to ask her about that later.

"I really need you to get a hold of Luka Megurine for me." His displeasure at hearing this must have been obvious on his face, because the blonde girl quickly clasped her hands together as if she were about to pray. With those same pleading eyes, she hopped up and down a couple times on the balls of her heels which amusingly made her large white bow on the top of her head bounce with the small motions. "Pleaaaaase?!"

"Rin, I don't even _know_ her. How do you expect me to get a hold of her?"

Pushing her two index fingers together in a timid gesture while sandwiching her books with her arms, Rin tried to pass off as submissive. Something that Len knew her far too well enough to know that she was definitely not. It was just her way of acting cute, which regrettably pulled him in like a bug to a Venus fly trap.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could... ask Kaito?"

The suggestion hit Len like a ton of bricks, and inside his head he had fallen dramatically off a cliff into an ocean of despair. On the outside, he settled for a simple flinching of the words which he really hoped she hadn't noticed.

"K-Kaito? B-but I don't really talk to him. It would be awkward!" He exclaimed, trying to overlook his nervous stuttering.

"No, no! No it wouldn't!" She insisted, now bringing her feet off the ground with her bouncing. The two of them had paused momentarily in their walking, but now continued on. Rin followed right alongside her younger brother, seemingly oblivious to just what she was asking. "See, you talk to Kaito way more than I do. And you're Gumi's best friend, so it would only make sense for him to help you out. You know how a girl's best friend is the most vital importance when it comes to approval!"

"Yeah, but..." The younger boy trailed off, scratching his cheek while averting his eyes elsewhere in a not-so confident look. "Wouldn't that be abusing my power or something? It just seems kind of wrong..."

With a proud smile, Rin shook her head and placed her free hand that was not used to hold onto her books to her hip. "No, it is absolutely not wrong. Wise people use what they've got to their advantage. It's time you learn from your wise, big sister. Len, you've got to get some motivation!"

"Sounds like to me you're just using that as an excuse to make yourself look better..." Len trailed off in a mumble, expression now completely flat. Fortunately for him, she decided to let it pass instead of physically reprimanding him for being so bold as to say it. That, or she was either too busy to have noticed it or was so desperate for this request that she was being nice to him. His sister was a practical genius when it came to getting what she wanted, he was surprised she hadn't let all her spoils get to her head. Despite her sneaky ways, Rin was one of the greatest people he knew. She could be sweet, caring, and very thoughtful. It was the fact that she had such a good heart that made Len so willing to do her bidding.

"So will you do it?" She questioned, somehow able to exert that same forceful pressure on him without even laying a finger on him.

"Why don't you just ask her after school? You're going to be around her all afternoon for that Valentine's Day thing." He pointed out in a desperate endeavor to avoid asking Kaito.

"Because, that would be rude. Being her underclassman, it'd be disrespectful to waltz right up to her and ask her that."

"Wait, why is this so important? What do you want?" Stopping at his locker, Len suddenly looked over at her. It hadn't even occurred to him that she wanted something from Luka. What could Luka possibly have to offer to his sister?

Straightening herself, Rin held a superior look upon her face now that showed her confidence off in a flashy manner. "I want to learn how to do kendo," she stated with a nod.

Immediately, Len felt the rush of realization pass through him as he opened his locker. "Ohhhh," he said with a knowing tone. Shuffling through his things, Len swapped out items for different items. "I see now. This is all an attempt for you to romance Kamui-sensei, isn't it?"

From the corner of his eye, he could see Rin's face flush with a nice shade of pink embarrassment. Her cheeks filling with air which made her look like a flustered little girl as she tightened her grip on her books. Len couldn't help but smile, knowing he had guessed right from her reaction as he pretended to curiously gaze at his banana magnets that held up a picture of them at a carnival. Their mother had taken the picture just before they had courageously (or more like Rin dragged him along) boarded the scariest rollar coaster. He was still wondering how he hadn't peed his pants on the large loops.

"Rin," he began, playing with the large curls that pointed outward in odd angles at the front of his hair. Oh, how he hated his stupid bangs. Maybe he should clip them back like Rin did... but that would probably just make him look like a girl. Len was kind of verging on paranoia when it came to his masculinity. Being the twin of a girl would probably do that to you, though. "You know I love you and I support you in everything you do. But having a crush on a teacher is kind of pushing it... Don't you think you should focus on someone who isn't forbidden and completely out of your reach?"

"S-shut up, Len! You have no idea how I feel about Kamui-sensei!"

With a blink, he shut the door of his locker to watch his sister curiously in surprise. Rin's eyes had cast downward, a frown melted into her normally bright and cheerful features. The look on her face was absolutely heart-wrenching, and Len instantly felt guilty for his words. He hated those rare moments when Rin was truly sad. And before he could stop himself, he felt himself sighing into submission.

"Alright." When he saw Rin's eyes gaze up at him through her eyelashes, he knew what was coming next. "I'll talk to Kaito for you... but, you have to promise you're not going to get yourself into any trouble! I don't want to see you getting hurt, Rin."

And just like that, the previously sorrow-filled expression was gone. Rin beamed, brighting up like the Fourth of July as she hopped up and down in excitement. "Really?! Okay, I promise! Oh, Len! You're the best!"

Leaping forward at him, Len gave a sound of surprise when his sister wrapped her arms around him. With a tight squeeze, he heard her giggle. Even though he knew this could be trouble, he couldn't help but feel a flutter of happiness that he had made her happy. Having a twin was a truly wonderful experience, one that he treasured. Not everyone knew how it felt to have a twin, so they wouldn't understand his intense desire to make his twin happy. Because when she was happy, he was truly happy as well.

"Okay, well. I have to go to class now." She announced, pulling away from him. "Let me know what he says immediately! I've got to know, so text me or something. Don't keep me waiting!"

Closing his eyes, Len let his own frown take over his features. "Why do I let you do this to me?" He asked, as if he were physically in pain.

"Oh, be quiet. Just do as I say or I'll tell everyone you still let me dress you in girl clothes." Rin said, turning away with a content smile and closed eyes.

"R-Rin! Don't you dare!" He replied, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment. Just as Len had reached out for her, she was practically skipping out of his reach.

"See you later, Len~!" She sang, going about her way merrily like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Evil little girl..." Len muttered when he was sure she was out of hearing range.

Turning in order to face the opposite direction, he then found himself heading in the direction that he knew was Gumi's next class. At the very beginning of school, the two of them had compared classes and it was easy for him to remember where she went. Obviously wherever Gumi was, Kaito was. After lunch, all fourth year students had a free period in which they could spend however they pleased. It was the privilege only the older students received. Hopefully, he would be able to catch Kaito before he left after walking Gumi to class. And that was when the realization of just what he was about to do sunk back in.

He was about to talk to Kaito... alone.

Quite suddenly, Len felt as though he had gained an extra hundred pounds of baggage. His steps became sloppier, his legs becoming weak. All at once it was like someone had knocked the wind out of him, and with a combination of those stupid butterflies coming back to life in his stomach. Why did this always happen to him? It was just the simple task of asking someone for a favor, something that would take maybe three minutes at the most. But three minutes suddenly seemed like a very long time to him. This would be the very first time he would ever speak to Kaito alone. Earlier in physical education hardly counted for anything, they had still been surrounded by people. Gumi had only been a short distance away from them as well, so it felt as though they had some sort of parental vision. Licking his lips, Len discovered his mouth was suddenly dry. His whole equilibrium had been taken for a joy ride. All of this over a completely average guy.

But that was just the thing, Kaito Shion was not just any other guy. Kaito was the guy that seemed impossible for Len to get off his mind. Not even when he had a crush on Miku was it this bad. So why, then? Len was almost positive he could ask himself that question a hundred times and still never come up with a definite answer. There was no explanation for it, absolutely no reasoning behind it. His feelings could never be comprehended, not even if someone performed an autopsy on him.

Just as he was rounding the corner did Len finally catch sight of it: the combination of green and blue hair. Hesitating for a moment, he took in the sight of Gumi with Kaito. As the feeling of hopelessness filled him, Len was left rather depressed. The two of them seemed so happy together, and here he was eyeing his best friend's boyfriend from afar. Not only that, but he was a boy. There was absolutely no chance in Kaito ever returning his feelings, and yet he treated it like a game - fantasizing and hoping. He was so tired of hoping. It was exhausting, fooling himself into thinking that he could ever have a chance with Kaito while feeling the guilt of it all weigh down on him. And how had nobody noticed how he was feeling? By this point, Len hardly made any attempts to hide it. It was almost his way of wishing that someone would call him out on it, particularly Gumi. He didn't deserve Kaito, all he deserved was a good slap in the face.

"Okay..." He exhaled nervously, trying to ignore the fact that he was trembling. With a shaky but deep breath, Len gave a nod as he built himself up. "Let's get this over with."

The first step made it impossible to turn around now as he rounded the corner he had previously (and pathetically) been hiding behind. Not a single thought filled his head as he walked toward his best friend with her boyfriend. He didn't let himself think, he was afraid of what would happen if he did. This wasn't about him, this was about Rin. If he continued to remind himself of that, he could pull through. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his sister, he had always known that.

When he was only a few feet away, Len stopped as if he were afraid that if he approached any closer he may possibly step on a land mine. Only when he could tell the two of them weren't speaking, did he managed to find his voice.

"Kaito?"

For some reason, that was the only thing that had escaped his mouth. Len couldn't help but widen his eyes some as he had realized this. It had been so easy to say the boy's name. Deep down, Len knew it was because he wanted to say it. More than anything he wanted to speak that name and actually have Kaito hear it. He was pathetic, and this request of Rin's truly made him realize just how much.

When the two of them turned to face him, Len quickly cast away any thoughts that could make him look guilty. He felt a certain force pressing against him, almost like being on stage in front of a million people. Gumi seemed distracted for some reason (the same reason she had bolted from the cafeteria he was guessing), while Kaito's expression almost immediately warmed at the sight of him. And just like that, the horrible feeling that had taken over Len's body was lifted. Like the sun poking in through the clouds, Len felt almost foolish for being so pessimistic. And when he caught sight of that smile, he felt his own heart grow warm.

"Ah. Hello, Len." He greeted as sweetly as ever. Really, he was turning into such a little fanboy. Len might as well have put on a skirt and started shaking some pom-poms.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys... But I was wondering, could I speak with you Kaito?" He at first looked to Gumi. Was that okay? Nothing had seemed inappropriate about his asking to speak to Kaito alone, had it? She didn't seem to mind it, her eyes were still glazed over with a look that made her seem far away. So instantly, he was brought back to Kaito's dark blue eyes. The same blue eyes that Len loved dearly.

"Of course." Len was pulled away from his train of thought when he heard Kaito approve. Watching him turn back to Gumi, he was silent as Kaito gave a cute smile her way. All secretly wishing he knew what it was like to have one of those smiles directed toward him. That boyish charm of Kaito's sent Len up a wall for reasons he absolutely did not understand. "You don't mind, Gumi?"

Len couldn't help but feel relieved when Gumi smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all. Go on ahead."

"Alright, I'll see you after school then." After letting go of her hand, Kaito leaned in to kiss the top of her forehead. Shifting them in his arms, he then passed her a small pile of books that he guessed belonged to her. The fact that Kaito carried her books made Len wish that he had been born as Rin. If he was a girl, maybe Kaito would carry his books... But realizing how ridiculous he was, Len quickly shook it off. No, he was not THAT gay!

But still, it might have been nice...

The two of them finally parted, and as Kaito approached him it was like one of those scenes in a movie where everything grew quiet. For an instant, he could have sworn the only thing he could hear was the sound of his heart pounding within his chest. With a hard swallow, Len looked up at Kaito as he stopped before him to gaze down at him. Now that they were so close, he couldn't help but notice that Kaito was rather tall. Len was verging on short, standing only about 5'4". Rin was taller at 5'5", then Miku at 5'6" with Gumi roughly around that same height. Even Teto was taller than him, and she was picked on by everyone for being short!

Again, the reasons for his inferior masculinity complex continued to pile up one on top of the other.

"I don't have any classes this hour, so would you like to walk to your class?" He questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Oh..." Len trailed, for a moment forgetting words. Clearing his throat, he shook his head. "No, that's okay. We can just go wherever you normally go during this time. I'm supposed to go to art, but our teacher is always asleep so he won't even notice if I'm late."

With a blink of his eyes, Kaito suddenly laughed. The sound surprising Len at first before he couldn't help but smile as well. It was odd how the sound of the one you loved's laughter could fill you with happiness. Just like with Rin, Len felt the same desire to make Kaito content. Although thankfully he didn't feel any other desire for Rin that he did with Kaito... Then he would be questioning his morals.

"Well, alright then. How about we get some ice cream?" He suggested as they began to walk down the hallway.

Scrunching up his nose at first, Len gave Kaito a questioning look. "Are you serious? But you just had some at lunch."

"Aw, come on. It'll be my treat." He offered, giving a wink that sent a bolt of electricity through him. "I'll even sneak you off school grounds for a while. We'll be back in time for the last class of the day... What do you say?"

"Y-you mean... skipping class?" Len questioned, eyes growing wide as he stared up at Kaito. "W-with you?"

"Well, you did say that your art teacher sleeps. Didn't you?" A mischievous little smile then spread across the man's handsome features. "So how will he know if you skipped class?"

Not once in his life had Len ever skipped class before. In fact, he was kind of a teacher's pet. It was something that Rin always envied him for, but he was a very good student. Perhaps the only thing their mother could really praise him for considering he wasn't a girl and couldn't relate much with her.

So when Kaito offered the idea of skipping, obviously he felt a little bit of panic rush through him. Then again, he processed just what this meant: Kaito was offering to take him out - alone.

"Okay," Len finally agreed. He couldn't help but let a silly grin spread across his face that he hardly recognized. Nobody had ever made him smile like such a goofball before. But with the amount of happiness filling him right now, Len couldn't help it.

"Great! Let's head out, then. Just follow me."

Kaito gave a wave of his hand as he turned down a hall that Len normally never went down. It was typically a hall for older students. But faithfully like a loyal puppy dog, he followed close behind the blue haired man as he began to lead him through the hallway. When they reached a set of stairs Len had never seen before at the end of the hallway just off to the side, he felt a little afraid to speak. The two of them could get in serious trouble if a teacher caught them trying to sneak out of school grounds. What would be the punishment for such a thing? Len could imagine detention, maybe even multiple detentions. But certainly they wouldn't suspend him, would they? As if he could sense the fear radiating from him, Kaito glanced behind him as they reached the end of the stairs.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught." He said in a low voice. "This is the only staircase that doesn't have a camera. I've done this many times... just don't do it on your own. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"And all of this for ice cream..." Len trailed off with a sigh. Inwardly though, he knew the ice cream wasn't what encouraged Len to do this. It had nothing to do with a frozen dessert.

"Ice cream is good for you. It's very nutritious and a necessity for growing boys." Leaning over, Kaito then tapped his nose.

When Kaito had turned back around to continue on leading, Len used this time to bring a hand to his nose. In his cheeks, he felt a warmth gather and his heart gave a flutter. Even though what the young man had said was completely bogus, Len couldn't help but enjoy every word. In his moment of affection, he almost didn't see Kaito opening a back door that obviously was never used.

"Len."

Being pulled away from his imagination, Len blinked his eyes to gaze upon Kaito who was halfway out the door. Using one hand to keep the door open, he held out his other toward him. For a moment, Len hesitated as his widened eyes glanced downward at the hand then back up to Kaito's warm and smiling face. Slowly, he extended his own arm and let his finger brush over the young man's palm. The simple touch and feeling of warmth made Len want to bask in the moment for all eternity when he placed his hand into Kaito's. Feeling the older boy's fingers curl around his hand, a dark blush colored the blonde's cheeks just as he took a step forward into nothing.

With a near tumble, Len gave a soft cry of surprise when he fell straight into Kaito. His face pressing into the warm chest and his body smooshed into the other's. By now, his face was as red as a tomato when arms wrapped around him securely.

"Woah...!" Len felt the vibration of Kaito's laughter from his chest. "Be careful, it's a straight drop down. That was a close one though, huh?"

It was impossible for him to say anything, the younger boy was in complete shock but wonderful awe in the moment. Len knew, there was nowhere else he'd rather be but in Kaito's arms. The sheer happiness was enough to bring him to bittersweet tears due to the cruelty of the realization that it could never happen. But in Kaito's arms, he felt strangely complete. The way that he seemed to fit perfectly in Kaito's arms as if they had been molded for one another like two halves made him question if someone above was playing a horrible joke on him.

"You okay?" Angling his head, Kaito gazed down into his eyes with his own curious dark blue ones. They were the shade of sapphire, a color that was quickly becoming Len's favorite. The small boy's heart was beating so quickly that he was afraid it might just give out. He was thankful that most of his face was tucked into the chest of his crush, hiding the majority of the evidence. However, it didn't seem to be enough and Kaito seemed to have noticed. Because only moments after did a soft red color tint his own cheeks. The expression on Kaito's face was one Len had never seen before, and it was definitely his most favorite of all.

"Yeah... sorry." Len finally managed, pulling away slowly. When they had parted, he only wished that they hadn't. But he managed to hide any disappointment by tightening the tie of his school uniform.

"It's alright." Kaito as well fixed himself before glancing back up at the blonde. "Shall we go?"

After having given a nod of confirmation on Len's part, the two of them began to walk away from the school and onto the cement sidewalk that lined the area. Their school was exactly in between the homely neighborhoods and busy streets of the city. Personally, the Kagamines lived in the city along with Miku. However, he knew a couple of people who lived in the more rural parts of the area.

"I'd drive us there, but I think that'd be a bit too obvious. I apologize." Kaito said regrettably with a frown as they ventured into the downtown area that had many stores left and right.

Len knew exactly which ice cream place they were going to, it was the most convenient one of the city. It was nice, having both an inside and outside. And with the smell of rain that had fallen earlier that morning along with the cool breeze, Len couldn't imagine a more perfect time to spend with Kaito. Then again, they could have been in the middle of a blizzard and he would have been happy just being with the guy that held all of his affection.

"It's alright, I really don't mind." Len said genuinely, smiling as he held his hands together in front of him in a somewhat timid gesture. Taking in a small breath of the fresh spring air, he sighed happily. "Spring is probably my favorite season."

"Really?" Looking over curiously, the blue haired man then smiled and looked ahead of them again. "I'd have to say mine is summer... simply because it's the best time to have ice cream."

"What is it with you and ice cream?" He found himself inquiring with a raised eyebrow. Len was suprised how casually he was now speaking with Kaito, his tone almost verging on the irritated tone a friend would give. Fortunately, Kaito only seemed to find it amusing as he laughed.

"I don't know, I just love it. Don't you have a favorite food?"

"Bananas," Len replied almost instantly with a nod. Then, he found himself laughing. "It's kind of weird. I don't know anyone else who likes bananas as much as I do. But I love them. I eat them all the time. I love banana flavored ice cream, though! And banana flavored candy... like taffy. I love banana pudding, it's so good. I wish they had some kind of banana dish for dinner, I'd probably eat that too. But Rin's the same way with oranges. My mom has to bribe us with some kind of dessert to get us to eat an actual dinner."

"Then I'm guessing you like banana splits too?" Kaito questioned with a grin. "If you want, we can order one and share it."

Hearing such a suggestion, Len looked over quickly at the older male. With wide eyes, he almost thought he had imagined it. But when Kaito simply continued walking on and waiting in silence, he knew he had heard right.

"W-what...? But doesn't that make you uncomfortable?"

A look of confusion was directed his way as Kaito tilted his head. "Why would that make me uncomfortable?"

"W-well, um..." Drawling, Len felt a little foolish as he rubbed the back of his head. "We're both... boys. I just thought maybe you might feel that way. Especially if people were to stare or something..."

Surprisingly enough, Kaito gave a soft frown at the idea while shaking his head. "I don't mind, but if _you_ feel that way then I can understand."

"N-no!" Len cried out, making Kaito swing his head back to his direction. Holding both his hands up, the shorter boy shook his head quickly. "I'd love to share a banana split with you! I-I mean... that is... I don't mind if anyone stares or anything!"

For a moment, things were silent as Kaito continued to watch the flustered boy in silence. Blinking his eyes once or twice, his expression grew warm as it always seemed to. With a smile, he then nodded. "Ah, I'm glad to hear that. Alright, we'll do that then."

Only a couple more minute had passed before Len walked inside the ice cream shop behind Kaito. It was the same one that Gumi, Rin, Kaito, and him had gone to on the first outing. It had also been the first time that Len had ever met Kaito. In a way, this place had been the start of everything and he thought it to be a little ironic that now he was here alone with Kaito. As the older male ordered for the two of them, Len took it upon himself to gaze around. There weren't too many customers, just a couple with their infant child, a man in a business suit, and two young women. On the weekends, this place was normally packed full of people so it was the first time Len had been here when it was near empty. Turning around, he looked outside the large glass window with the bold red print of the store's name on the front. Outside on the streets, people were walking on their way to who knew where. An occasional car or taxi passed by, which lead Len to a peculiar thought. It was odd how while inside school, it was like a whole other world. Everything inside those walls seemed to be the center of the world's focus, however when he was outside and in the city he could realize just how far from the truth that was. There was a whole other world outside of school, and the huge problems that seemed so important became suddenly so small and insignificant. And it had only taken an outing to an ice cream shop with Kaito to make him realize this.

Why couldn't he tell Kaito how he felt? What was so horrible about telling someone that you thought you were in love with them? It made Len reflect on what he had said to Len concerning their teacher. Why was it so horrible if Rin was in love with Kamui-sensei? Of course it could get them in trouble, but it was fine if she felt that way. Everyone had the right to feel what they wanted to feel for someone - even him. Yes, Kaito was Gumi's boyfriend and Gumi was his best friend. But he could still love Kaito, there was no crime against that. And he knew he'd never do anything with Kaito while Gumi was with him.

"So, where would you like to sit?"

Turning away from the window, Len faced Kaito who was standing in front of him and holding a delicious looking banana split. With a smile, the blonde pointed toward the window.

"How about outside?" He suggested.

The two of them exited the ice cream shop and walked around the side of the building to the space that was meant for people who ate outside. There were several circular tables with red and white striped umbrellas attached to poles sticking in the middle of each individual table. In total, there were four different chairs per table. And in each corner of the space was a bench that could fit two, maybe three people. The whole perimeter of the area was then lined with flowers which fit the spring time mood. Droplets of water made the petals look like they were sparkling.

As they took their seats across from one another at one of the tables, Len was glad to see that the chairs and tables were dry. No doubt that a worker had already gone out to dry them all off after the rain. He didn't want a wet butt, especially if they were returning to school in about fourty-five minutes.

Holding out one spoon towards him, Kaito smiled. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Len returned with his own smile as he took hold of the spoon, trying not to make a big deal out of their hands brushing.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sticking his spoon into some of the ice cream, Len looked up at Kaito who had done the same and began eating. Oh, yeah. He had almost forgotten about Rin's request. Admittedly, he had gotten lost in the moment of sneaking out with Kaito to skip his art class for ice cream together.

"Oh..." Trailing off, Len stuck the spoon in his mouth to suck off the ice cream. "How well do you know Luka Megurine?"

"Well enough," Kaito stated before adding curiously. "Why?"

With a sigh, Len continued to make his way through his half of the banana split. "Because Rin wants to learn kendo, and seeing as though Luka is the ex-captain... Well, she wants to be taught by her."

"Oh, I see. Well..." He drawled, getting a larger scoop of ice cream and popping the spoon into the side of his mouth. His words then came out amusingly muffled. "I could talk to her about it. It's really no big deal. Why's Rin want to learn kendo? She doesn't really seem like the type to me."

Averting his eyes, Len felt a sense of discomfort. Chances were, Rin wouldn't like him telling Kaito about her crush on their teacher. Not to mention if it were to get out, she could get in trouble and possibly even Kamui-sensei. But Kaito didn't seem like the type to gossip. Actually, he _knew_ Kaito wasn't the type.

"It's because of a boy," he decided to say in the end. It definitely wasn't a lie, but Len didn't see why he should openly say something about who it was.

"Ahhh." Kaito said with a nod. "That makes sense. Girls seem to like to get involved with common interests... Is it Piko?"

Blinking his eyes a couple times, Len had to process this for a moment. The image of a silver haired boy popped into his head. Piko was the new captain since Luka had left the kendo team, a boy who was fairly mysterious due to his shy and quiet personality. In all honesty, he could maybe see Rin having a crush on him. It didn't seem too far off from her range.

"Utatane?" He questioned anyway with a tilt of his head.

When Kaito nodded, he swallowed the ice cream he had been working on. "Yes, the one with one green eye and one blue?"

"No, it's not him." Len said as Kaito gave another nod in understanding. Gazing off, the blonde then spoke thoughtfully. "Gosh, heterochromia is so cool... I wish I had it."

"Really? I like your eyes."

The compliment came so simply, yet when Len had turned to look at Kaito who was smiling at him, he couldn't help but blush. "R-really?"

After a nod, Kaito didn't let his gaze falter once. "Yeah, I think they're beautiful."

"So... you're saying that you think Rin's eyes are beautiful?" Len questioned, trying to playfully sound like a protective big brother. However, Kaito simply shook his head as his smile widened a bit.

"No, I'm saying _your_ eyes are beautiful."

"Yeah, but... Rin and I have the same eyes." He returned in confusion, brows furrowing.

"No, there is definitely a difference between you two." The blue haired man insisted, eating another bite of ice cream. When he had swallowed, he then spoke seriously and let his eyes rest upon the blonde. "No offense to Rin, of course. But yours hold a certain warm and kindness to them..."

For a second, Len had to wonder if maybe this was all a dream. Maybe he had never really woken up for school this morning. Perhaps he was still in bed sleeping and was dreaming up thie seemingly perfect moment between Kaito and him. Because all of it seemed to be too good to be true. What boy in his right mind would tell another boy that his eyes were beautiful?

"And I like the way your hair falls into place like that. Not many guys could pull off a ponytail either, you know. Except maybe Kamui-sensei." Kaito said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You should have more pride in yourself, like Rin. You're very cute, Len. You shouldn't be so insecure."

The words seemed to circle within the young boy's head as he sat there in absolute shock. Kaito had just called _him_ cute? He could see Kaito talking, but he was unable to hear any of the words. Any capability of hearing had long since left him. Kaito had taken him out, paid ice cream, _and_ called him cute? Putting the pieces together like a puzzle only lead to one picture that Len didn't want to believe.

Did Kaito possibly feel the same way?

"Ah, we should probably head back. You can have the banana if you'd like."

"W-what?" Len questioned, a bit light headed and dizzy before he looked down at the remaining banana in the large ice cream bowl. "H-huh? Oh... Okay."

As Kaito made his way to a stand, Len simply wrapped the banana in a napkin so he was able to carry it with him. Picking up the bowl with their spoons, he took it upon himself to toss it into the trash. For now, he decided to push the thoughts away. He was mistaken, there was no way that Kaito had meant it in the way that Len was assuming. He was just trying to be nice and compliment him. Anyone could tell that Len had insecurities, even from a mile away. He wasn't exactly Mr. Cool and Attractive, Len was just a boy that was temporarily stuck in a premature stage of puberty. Not to mention, he was with a girl. The same girl that was Len's best friend.

Sucking off the ice cream on the end of the banana, Len took a bite out of the cold fruit as they walked back down the sidewalk. As they headed in the direction toward the school, Len couldn't help but notice out the corner of his eye that Kaito seemed to have his eyes glued to him. It took Len a good couple minutes to realize just why that was, and when he did he felt his cheeks grow warm. Maybe eating bananas in front of your crush (especially when you were sucking vanilla ice cream off of it), wasn't the _best_ of ideas.

"Hey, Len..."

Finishing off his banana, Len wiped his hands with the napkins he brought with him on the trip. The sticky feeling was more than annoying, and he'd have to wash his hands when they got to the school.

"Yeah, Kaito?" He returned, a bit distracted by the annoying sticky feeling.

"How come you were blushing when you fell into me earlier?"

The question practically made Len's heart burst as adrenaline began to pump through his veins from panic. Kaito had noticed that?! In a pathetic attempt, Len pretended to be oblivious.

"H-huh? What do you mean?"

"Back at the school... When you tripped and fell into me, I couldn't help but notice you blushed. Why is that?"

Len didn't dare look over at Kaito, instead he continued to try and play dumb. Pretending to look at the last store as they left the end of downtown, he faked a laugh.

"I-I didn't blush! It was the crisp air, it probably just tinted me cheeks a little bit. That's all. Why would I blush?!"

"Oh, I see..."

In his stomach, Len felt a sickening turn of guilt. Why did Kaito sound so... disappointed? The mere thought of the possibility made the blonde boy feel disappointed in himself. It had been the perfect time to perhaps confess what he was feeling, even if to just get it off his chest. But he had been a chicken. Instead of being honest with Kaito, he had shoved away the opportunity handed to him.

For reasons he was unsure of, the rest of the trip back toward the school was spent in silence. Not only that, but a very awkward silence that was filled only with Len continuing to reprimand himself in his thoughts. How could he have been so stupid?! That had probably been his only chance and he had blown it. By the time they had reached the door, he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come back out.

"Here, let me get that for you." Kaito offered, stepping in front of him to open the door with a jiggle of the lock. Quite easily, the door opened and Kaito stepped inside. Turning around, he kept his shoulder pressed into it to keep it wide open and held out both his hands.

With a hard swallow, Len stepped forward and took both of the man's hands with his own. The same intense and electrifying feeling flowing through him. This time he made sure not to trip, but to his surprise something happened that he hadn't been expecting.

A gentle pull was all it took to send Len flying into Kaito similar to the time before. Only this one was much more smooth and instead of greeting his chest, Len suddenly met Kaito's mouth. Eyes wide, Len's breath hitched as the blue haired boy's lips brushed over his own.

Kaito was _kissing_ him.

In a moment of panic, Len could only do what came to his mind first. With a sharp pull backward, he broke the kiss then reached forward. A harsh clapping sound echoed through the hall, and even he was left in shock of what had happened. Head swung to the right, Kaito's eyes were widened as a soft red mark began to form on his cheek.

He had slapped Kaito?! The realization sunk in finally, and the reasoning behind it came clear to Len. Anger welled up within him as his stare turned hard and he turned to walk away. But he only found that his wrist was grabbed, making him jerk forward a bit when he was stopped.

"Len, wait!"

"Let _GO_ of me!" He demanded, his voice sounding much more harsh than he could ever remember it being. Len tugged, but found that it did nothing. Moving forward, he wrapped his remaining hand over Kaito's in an attempt to pull him off. When he found that was useless, he looked back up at Kaito. "How could you do that?! You have a girlfriend - my best friend! What about Gumi?"

"I'm sorry..." Kaito replied softly at first, but still did not release the younger boy. "But I couldn't help it. It was all I could think about doing."

Freezing only for a moment, Len stared in confusion. "W-what?" But he quickly shook it off, he couldn't get caught up in this. Again, he continued to try to free himself. This time he tugged much harder and was pleased when he managed to escape.

"Well, you shouldn't have!" He insisted. "I'm a boy anyway, so why are you kissing a boy?!" When Len went to turn again, he was simply grabbed again by the wrist in the same gesture.

"I don't care that you're a boy, Len! Why should that be important to me?"

"Ngh..." Struggling against the hold once more, Len felt desperate. "Boys shouldn't kiss other boys! Especially boys with girlfriends!"

"What if that boy wants a boy instead?"

Stopping, Len couldn't help but feel a waver of his heart. In his chest, he could feel it beating so hard that it hurt. His stomach filled with more butterflies than he had ever felt before when a pair of arms wrapped around him. Glancing at his wrist, he saw that Kaito no longer held it. A deep blush filled his cheeks as his face grew warm.

"Did you not like it...?" Len's eyes closed as he felt Kaito's head tuck into shoulder. The male's lips gently kissing the lobe of his ear.

"I... I..." Len struggled now, only with his words. He shouldn't have been doing this. Not only was Kaito a guy, just as he was. But Kaito was Gumi's boyfriend. The reminders from the little voice in the back of his head kept telling him, but... How could something so wrong feel so good?

In that moment, that small hallway that was closed off from the rest of the school became their own little world. There was nobody around, absolutely no one. Kaito took hold his hips, turning him around so they could face one another. Len's eyes were averted, gazing away as he felt the heat in his face grow. The temptation was too much for him to resist. He loved Gumi, she was his best friend. But how could he possibly resist Kaito? He wanted him way too much to say no.

Between his fingers, Kaito took hold of his chin. Len found himself gazing up into the enticing sapphire blue eyes. This was his first time feeling so intimately for someone, and the first time acting upon those urges. As Kaito brought him in closer, Len could only close his eyes when their lips met. He had fantasized about it many times before, but nothing he had ever thought of could be as wonderful as this. Kaito's lips were warm, firm, but had a certain gentle softness. It was different from kissing a girl, Len had a couple times before. But it had never really meant anything, and for some reason he found the feel of Kaito's lips much better. Opening his lidded eyes only for a moment, he watched Kaito's relaxed but focused expression while kissing him. It sent pleasant shivers through Len's body as he closed his eyes once more. Kaito released his chin to move to take hold of his arms, lifting them up high so they would wrap around his neck.

Kaito's arms slid down his body, wrapping around his waist. Len moved his lips accordingly to Kaito's, he was not the most experienced when it came to kissing. But Kaito seemed to have enough experience for the both of them. However, Len wasn't stupid and when he felt Kaito's tongue running along his bottom lip he didn't hesitate to part his own soft lips.

Feeling the warm, wet muscle fill his mouth made Len tremble with faint pleasure. A soft moan escaped him, being muffled and wet around Kaito's tongue. As Kaito explored his mouth, the blonde's fingers began to rake through the vibrant blue locks.

"M-mmnf..." Len felt his body began to thrum with desire as their tongues tangled with one anothers. The wet kisses quickly turned passionate when Kaito turned and pressed the blonde against the wall. His hands sliding down to explore the boy's body. Len allowed it, trembling when he felt Kaito's hands all over him.

The sharp and alarming sound of the bell ringing was all it took for Len to snap from his burning desire. Eyes opening, the realization of what he was doing then dawned on him. With a quick pull away, the blonde's burning face gave him away.

"I... I can't do this. I have to go." He insisted, pulling away from Kaito. When he saw the look of confusion and hurt on the man's face, it was enough for Len to cry. "I can't... I'll see you after school."

And without another word, he hurried on his way to join the rest of the students that began to flood the hallways. Not once did he stop to look back at Kaito, in fear that he may just break down if he had.

His feet carried him to wherever they pleased from there. Len wasn't even sure where he was going, but he hoped it was toward his last class of the day. Like a ghost, he had found his locker and moved to get his stuff again. Luckily, he did not run into Rin. Because at that moment he couldn't deal with his sister. He coudln't deal with anyone.

Turning a corner sharply as the hallways began to grow less occupied, Len began down an empty hall just in time to see a girl with familiar long teal pigtails. Just up ahead, Miku was standing off to the side with a curious yet saddened expression upon her face. With one finger, she was twirling one of her lose pieces of shorter green hair. Len stopped in place for but a moment as he realized the look upon her face then followed her gaze. And to his surprise, his eyes fell upon a young woman with pink hair.

"Luka Megurine...?" He questioned softly. Looking back at Miku for a moment, he watched as the girl waited idly by for a moment then turned to walk away with a disheartened look. Then suddenly, he recalled the incident from this morning when Miku had fallen out of her chair in front of Luka. The way the girl had blushed and grown unusually quiet. And then, it dawned on him.

It reminded him all a little too much of how he acted around Kaito.

This entire time, Len had been struggling in secret with his feelings for Kaito - a boy. He had been alone, or at least that's what he had thought. And all along, Miku was dealing with the same thing? How could he have been so blind?

"Poor Miku..." Len trailed off, walking slowly towards his last class of the day.

One thing was for sure, this afternoon was going to be complicated.

* * *

**And there you have it. This chapter was more for the yaoi fans this time, seeing as though there are 2 yuri pairings. Next chapter will be more focus on yuri though, I assure you. Hope you guys enjoyed! And, as always, review if you'd like! See you next chapter, hopefully! I plan on updating very soon.**


End file.
